My Love, the red little kitten
by Eaglechen
Summary: Yohji pendelt zwischen Realität und Traum und sucht dabei nach seiner Angst und dem alles entscheidenen Sinn.


My Love, the red little kitten!!!  
  
Story by: Eaglechen  
Email:Youji_kun@web.de  
  
rating: PG-16   
Kategorie: yaoi, lemon, Angst, Spoiler  
Pairing: Yohji x Aya  
  
summary: Die Fiction spielt zwei Jahre nach der 21. Folge in einem Alternative Universum(Aya-chan ist hier nämlich noch nicht aufgewacht^^). Unsere Charas sind also 2 Jahre älter geworden.*jaaa, Man(n) wird net jüngär..die gehen auf die 60 zu^^*.  
Kurz vorm Advent, ein Jahrestag und eine folgenschwere Mission steht vor der Tür. Etwas Hintergrundwissen sollte man hierbei schon haben^^.  
  
disclaimer: wuääääh…keiner meiner Lieblinge gehört mir   
* Kyoko Tsuchiya ganz lieb anschaut und fragen tut ob klein yohji bekommen darf…*  
*…..NEIN…….da könnt ja jeder kommen*  
*sniff* Es ist doch zum heulen.   
Außerdem mach ich kein Profit damit aber das stört mich ja net^^*WIRKLICH??*  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
„Yohji-kun….!"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
„Yohjiii!!!"  
  
Immer noch nichts.  
  
„YOHJI KUDO!!!!!????"  
  
Aus seinen schönsten Träumen durch Rütteln und Rufen gerissen, öffnete Yohji brummelig die Augen und starrte direkt in das jungenhafte Gesicht von Omi." Hm? Omi… was willst du?" Verärgert über die Störung, denn wahrhaftig, er schien einen schönen Traum gehabt zu haben, bei dem Lächeln, drehte sich der Blondschopf auf die Seite und tat so, als wollte er weiter schlafen.  
  
„ Erstens: Du belegst gerade mit deiner ganzen Körperfülle die Couch,  
Zweitens: Du hast heute mit Aya Schicht.  
Drittens: In der Mittagspause kommt Manx vorbei.  
Viertens: BEWEG ENDLICH DEINEN HINTERN, ICH WILL JETZT DAHIN!!!!"  
  
„Omi..?"  
Verwundert über den sanften Ton in der Stimme des Playboys hob der Junge verwundert die Augenbraun. "Hm?"  
„Verzieh dich..!!!"  
  
Die Verblüffung nutzte Yohji um sich auf die Bauch zu drehen, Omi den Rücken zuzuwenden und wieder einzuschlafen. Also ehrlich, da kam man erst früh am Morgen nach Hause, total erschöpft und durfte morgens noch nicht einmal ausschlafen. Daweile hatte Omi ganz Recht. Yohji hätte auch in seinem Bett weiterpennen können, aber irgendwie wusste er heut morgen selbst nicht mehr, wo er überhaupt eingeschlafen war. Er hatte die erst beste Möglichkeit genutzt und dies war nun mal die Couch. Keiner von den restlichen Weiß-mitgliedern konnte ja annähernd erraten wie schwer es war im trunkenen Zustand noch die Treppen zu erklimmen.   
  
Das nächste Mal wurde er wach, als eisige Kälte und was fürchterlich Widerliches sein Gesicht berührte. WASSER!! KALTES Wasser. Und das noch Waschlappenweise!!!  
  
„ IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEK…OMIIII……..Du….." Abbruch. Mittlerweile war er aufgesprungen, vollkommen durchnässt, was natürlich total übertrieben war und am bibbern wie ein Biber. Eigentlich hatte er vor, Omi wie ein Tier anzufallen, ihn umzubringen und..umzubringen und… hatte ich schon erwähnt, umzubringen? Na ja, zumindest hielt er in dieser Aktion inne, als er erkannte, dass nicht Omi, sondern Aya da stand, die Waschlappen, mit denen er eben Yohii beworfen hatte, immer noch in Händen haltend. Sein kalter Blick konnte wahrhaftig jedes noch so feurige Temperament zu Eis werden lassen, dass spürte auch der Playboy, als es ihm kalt über den Rücken lief. Ob das nun vom Wasser kam?  
  
„Bist du nun wach? Gut. Zieh dir was anderes an und helfe im Laden aus."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand der Rotschopf auch schon wieder und lies einen ziemlich fröstelnden Blondschopf allein zurück.   
  
Der grummelte leise vor sich hin, während er in sein Zimmer watschelte." Vonwegen kalt und schüchtern. Pah. Der Typ hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren und keiner bemerkt es. Manchmal wüsste ich gerne, was in seinen Kopf vorgeht….brummel..grummel…brummelgrummel."   
  
„ Yohji-kun, was erzählst du da?"  
  
„Nani??"  
  
Omi stand plötzlich vor ihm, mit einem recht perplexen Gesichtsausdruck." Du solltest aufhören, nachts ständig durch die Gegend zu streunen und lieber mal zeitiger ins Bett gehen. Der Alkohol vernebelt schon deinen Verstand. Andererseits………. Welcher Verstand????" Kichernd suchte Omi lieber das Weite, bevor Yohji ihn packen würde und er vor morgen nicht mehr aus Krankenhaus entlassen werden konnte.  
  
„ Omi, du hast eine sehr seltsame Art um Prügel zu bitten." Doch würde er sich auch nicht mehr weiter darum kümmern und Ayas Befehlen gehorchen, bevor es noch mehr Ärger gab. Nochmals wollte er keinen Waschlappen in seinem Gesicht haben.  
  
In seinem Zimmer herrschte eine eisige Luft. Wie das Frösteln, was ihn vorhin überkam, als ihn Aya, eigentlich wie immer, so eiskalt ansah. Hatte er gestern doch tatsächlich vergessen, das Fenster zu schließen. Und das mitten im Winter. Ja Winter. Endlich. Es war Winter.   
  
Wenn Yohji ehrlich sein sollte, er liebte diese Zeit. Alles schien ruhiger zu werden, fast, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Er liebte auch die Dunkelheit, die automatisch damit verbunden war. Abends konnte man eher die Lichter der Stadt betrachten. Und dann der Schnee, das Eis auf den Scheiben, wie es sich zu Kristallen formte. Die Kälte.  
  
Apropos: Er wollte das Fenster zu machen. Seine Haut und sein Pulli waren immer noch feucht von den Waschlappen. Das lies sich nicht wirklich gut mit dem kühlen Windhauch vereinbaren, der in sein Zimmer strömte.  
  
„Schxx, ist das kalt. Und die Heizungen funktionieren auch nicht. Klasse. Ganz toll. Der Morgen fängt ja gut an."   
  
Hastig hatte er das Fenster geschlossen, stöberte in seine Schrank nach ein paar brauchbaren Arbeitssachen, befreite sich hastig aus den verrauchten Sachen von letzter Nacht, wechselte zu den trockenen Klamotten und verschwand dann auch schon wieder nach unten. Kein Ärger. Bloß jeglichen Ärger heute Morgen vermeiden. Das war wirklich das letzte, was er mit Schädelbrummen, Ohrensausen und Halsschmerzen gebrauchen konnte. Vielleicht hatte der Kleine ja mal Recht und er sollte sich die nächste Woche nachts wirklich mehr zu Hause aufhalten als in den Kneipen, Bars und Clubs. Vielleicht würde ihm das ganz gut tun und jene Krankheit abblocken, die momentan auszubrechen droht.   
  
„ So, da bin ich." Das von dem Rotschopf keine Antwort zu erwarten war, wenn er zur Arbeit erschien, war klar. Was allerdings nicht so klar war, war, dass dort auf dem Tisch eine Tasse mit einer heißen Flüssigkeit stand. Sah ganz nach Tee aus. Ein kurzer Blick hinein bestätigte dies." Für mich?" Etwas verdattert sah er auf seinen Teamkollegen, der die Frage nur mit einem knappen."Hm.." bejahte und weiter die Pflanzen umtopfte." Danke…" Eigentlich war Tee überhaupt nicht sein Fall, aber im momentanen Zustand besser als jeder Kaffee und jede Zigarette. Davon hatte er die gestrige Nacht mehr als genug gehabt. Was für ein Luxus. Und wahrhaftig, man konnte von Luxus sprechen wenn Aya, AYA!!!, jemandem einen Gefallen tat und ohne, dass man etwas sagen musste, jemanden fürsorglich behandelte.   
  
Er nahm einen Schluck von dem süßlichen Getränk und spürte sofort die wohltuende Wärme, die in ihm aufkeimte. In solchen Momenten verstand er, wieso Aya so süchtig danach war. Schade, dass Tee nicht auch seinen Charakter etwas aufwärmte.   
  
„Was ist?"   
  
Ayas kalte Stimme dröhnte in seinen Ohren und am liebsten hätte er ihn dazu aufgefordert, doch etwas leiser zu sprechen, hätte er nicht im letzten Moment festgestellt, dass Aya schon leise sprach."Hm?" Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er ihn wohl die ganze Zeit angestarrt haben musste." Nichts." Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass er mal genau so kurz antworten würde, wie sein ruhiger Freund.   
  
Aber Aya reagierte auch nicht mehr weiter darauf und so verlief die Schicht bis Mittag einigermaßen ruhig, sah man mal von einigen Girlies ab, die meinten auch kreischen zu müssen, wenn der Playboy Kopfschmerzen hatte. In jeder Hinsicht, Aya hatte Talent was sein Geschick mit Blumen anging. Als würde er etwas Zerbrechliches berühren. Ob er immer an seine Schwester dachte, wenn er eine Pflanze sah?   
  
Yohji wusste nicht viel von dem, was geschehen war. Das Einzige, was er wusste war, dass sie im Koma lag. Und das Ayas Eltern nicht mehr am Leben waren. Sicher nicht einfach für ihn. Eigentlich Grund genug, dass der Rotschopf so verschlossen war, aber Yohji würde es trotz dessen lieber sehen, wenn er mit Aya genau so umgehen konnte, wie mit Omi oder Ken.   
  
Aber.. hatte er nicht auch manchmal das Bedürfnis, sich eben so zurück zuziehen. Von alle dem, was passiert war und passieren wird, Abstand zu nehmen und sich in seine eigenen Gedanken einzuschließen, so, wie es sein Freund tat? Wenn er ehrlich war, war es nicht nur manchmal so, sondern sehr häufig. Und womöglich tat er dies auch, mehr unbewusst als bewusst, in dem er nachts ausging, sich von allem loslöste, sich betrank, Frauen abschleppte und sich laufen lies.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Und das geschah die letzten Nächte reichlich häufig. Häufiger als sonst. Zumindest sah das Aya so. Ob es Sorge war, was ihn das beobachten lies, daran zweifelte er. Es fiel eben einfach nur auf. Vor allem den nächsten Morgen, wenn Yohji Schicht hatte und es eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit war, ihn aus dem Bett zu kriegen. War ja nicht so, dass das heute das erste Mal war.   
  
Also keine Sorge sondern mehr nur, dass dieser Um- und Zustand einem gewaltig auf den Keks ging. Es war so schon nicht einfach, ihre nächtlichen Aktivitäten und den Job im Blumenladen unter einen Hut zu bekommen( Bemerkt man mal, dass Omi auch noch nebenbei Schule hat), da konnten sie es nicht auch noch gebrauchen, wenn einer sich so gehen lies und seine Arbeit vollkommen vernachlässigte.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment beäugte Aya den Älteren aus dem Augenwinkel. Er sah müde aus. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, wann er die Nacht nach Hause kam. Aber ob das wirklich nur noch Müdigkeit war? Es sah schon eher nach Krank-Sein aus. Das hatte auch noch gefehlt. Sie hatten so schon genug um die Ohren. Die Adventszeit rückte unaufhaltsam näher, viele wollten schon jetzt ihre Kränze, Gestecke usw.1) haben. Noch dazu wurden sie in letzter Zeit mit Missionen nur so überhäuft. Sie konnten es sich schlicht und ergreifend nicht leisten, dass einer von ihnen krank wurde."Yohji..?"  
  
Was war denn nun los? Seit wann fing Aya ein Gespräch an? Hatte er irgendetwas verbockt? Ging die Welt jetzt unter? Yohji fühlte sich Dank seiner Kopfschmerzen schon so.   
Er sah von seinem Gesteck auf, an dem er gerade herumwerkelte und blickte fragend zu seinem Gegenüber."Hm?"  
  
So ganz konnte er seine Verwunderung über die plötzliche Gesprächigkeit des Jüngeren nicht unterdrücken und wohl gerade deswegen blickte Aya gleich wieder finster drein.  
  
„ Du solltest heute mal zeitiger ins Bett gehen, sieht so aus, als ob du krank werden würdest."  
  
WIE BITTE? Moment mal. Das Ganze bitte noch mal von vorne. Also: Aya hatte gesagt, er sollte eher ins Bett gehen und dass er so aussehen würde, als ob er krank werden würde. Er hatte sich nicht verhört, ne? Sollte da etwa ein Anflug von Sorge kommen? Von Aya????  
  
Um diesen Gedanken von Yohji gleich wieder zu zerstören, fügte Aya noch hinzu: "Momentan haben wir zu viel zu tun, als dass einer von uns krank werden kann."  
  
„Ja." Pause „Sicher…" gab der Playboy leise von sich. Irgendwie war das jetzt doch deprimierend. Hatte er sich jetzt doch schon Hoffung gemacht, dass Aya etwas auftaut und sich vielleicht doch sorgt, wurde das wieder gnadenlos zerrissen. Aber.. weswegen sollte sich Aya auch Sorgen? Ja,weswegen eigentlich?   
  
Es war doch alles in Ordnung? Oder?  
  
Das fragte sich auch Aya, nachdem er die knappe Antwort erhalten hatte. War wirklich alles Ok? Yohji war doch sonst nicht so lustlos, auch wenn er krank war. Und dann war da immer noch die Sache, dass er jede Nacht erst spät nach Hause kam. Nicht, dass das früher nicht auch so war, aber in letzter Zeit war es irgendwie extremer geworden.   
  
Aya konnte sich gar keine weiteren Gedanken mehr darum machen.  
Manx stand wie erwartet in der Tür des Laden." Jungs. Eine neue Mission…"  
---------------------------------------------------   
  
/Riot…Riot…Riot..Riot…../Das war so ziemlich das einzige, an was Yohji denken konnte, während ihnen die neue Mission via Videotape überbracht wurde. Immer und immer wieder rauschte dieser Name in seinem Kopf, gleichgesetzt mit Takatori, den er für alles verantwortlich machte.   
  
Riot war nicht ausgelöscht, wie er glaubte, es vor ein paar Jahren getan zu haben. Riot extestierte immer noch. In Form einer Tochtergesellschaft, die genau dieselben Verbrechen, nur unter einem anderen Namen, begingen./Asuka…./ Schmerzhaft überkamen ihn die Gedanken an seine damalige Partnerin…. Und Geliebte. Alles in Verbindung mit Riot. Tod…Tod….Tod. Es war immer dasselbe Wort. Er spürte Tod, er roch Tod, er sah Tod und hörte Tod. Und das nur bei einem einzigen Namen. Riot. Es schien sogar, als würde er gerade in diesem Moment salziges Blut schmecken. Sein ganzer Körper war mit Hass und Tod erfüllt.   
  
Niemand konnte in der Dunkelheit des Raumes erkennen, wie finster sein Blick plötzlich wurde, wie fahl seine Haut und wie er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Niemand konnte erkennen, was in diesem Moment in dem ältesten Weiß-mitglied vorging. Er lies alte Bilder an seinem inneren Auge vorbeigleiten, Bilder, die zeigten, wie Asuka erschossen wurde, wie er sie später selbst umbringen musste. Er wollte nicht und doch antwortete er mit einem ganz klaren „ Ja!" als er gefragt wurde, ob er die Mission annahm oder nicht. Er würde auch diesen Bastarden den Weg zur Hölle zeigen, so wie sie es mit ihm getan haben.   
  
„Yohji-kun, bist du ok?" Omi berührte vorsichtig seine Hand und spürte, wie diese sich schlagartig entkrampfte. Das Gleiche geschah mit seinem Blick als das Licht angeschaltet wurde. Alles wurde wieder so, wie es vorher war…. als wäre nichts geschehen.  
  
"Ja. Sicher. Was soll schon sein?" Er grinste breit in das Gesicht des Jüngeren und marschierte dann geradewegs wieder ins Geschäft um seine Schicht bis zum Schluss durchzuarbeiten.  
  
„Wir treffen uns dann heute Abend gegen 19 Uhr hier unten, ok?" rief Omi dem Rest der Mannschaft noch hinterher, bevor sich ihre Wege wieder trennten, Aya in den Blumenladen zurück, Ken zum Fußballspielen und Omi an seinen Rechner ging.  
  
War wirklich alles in Ordnung?  
  
-------------------------------------------  
Die ganze Zeit hatte Aya sich dies gefragt. Es wurde ihm langsam selbst unheimlich, wie viel Gedanken er sich um seinen Teamkollegen machte, aber es war beweiten nicht gut, einen verstörten, kranken Yohji dabei zu haben. Sollte es denn so sein. Irgendwie wurde er aus ihm einfach nicht schlau.   
  
Die restliche Schicht benahm sich Yohji wie immer. Er wuselte die ganze Zeit durch den Laden, nervte Aya, flirtete mit jungen, hübschen Mädchen und tat eigentlich nichts weiter als Blödsinn. Von Krankheit keine Spur mehr. Der Tee schien seine Wirkung wohl nicht verfehlt zu haben.  
  
Zumindest minderte das Ayas Sorge, dass die Mission Dank Yohji schief laufen würde.  
Wenn er sich weiter so benehmen würde, würde alles so laufen wie immer. Ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
„ KEN-KUN, NUN KOMM ENDLICH!!! WIR WOLLEN ANFANGEN!! "  
  
Genervt saß Omi auf der Couch, Aya gegenüber auf der anderen und Yohji im Sessel an der Tischfront. Nur weit und breit kein Ken zusehen. Der hatte beim Fußballspielen doch tatsächlich die Zeit verpatzt und musste sich nun im Eiltempo duschen, umziehen und wieder nach unten sprinten." Keuch..hust..bin schon da..keuch.."  
  
„Na so was. Wo bleibt deine Kondition, du großer Fußballer??" stichelte Yohji, wusste er doch ganz genau, dass er Kens Lieblingsplatz geklaut hatte und dieser sich nun schmollend in den anderen Sessel knietschen musste.  
  
„ Können wir endlich anfangen? Danke sehr…" Omi rollte ein paar Pläne auf dem Tisch vor sich aus, legte ein paar Stifte hinzu und schon brauchte sich Yohji nicht mehr wundern, wieso es bei dem Jüngeren immer so aussah, wie in einem Saustall.  
  
„ Wie wir erfahren haben, ist Casablanca ein Ring, der früher als Tochtergesellschaft von Riot agierte. Mit Riot hatten wir schon vor längerer Zeit etwas zu tun gehabt, ich hoffe, ihr erinnert euch." Einstimmiges Nicken unter den Weiß-mitgliedern  
  
Oh ja. Und wie gut sich Yohji daran erinnert. Jedes Detail hatte er noch genaustens im Kopf, alles, was damals vor 4 Jahren und vor 2 ½ Jahren geschehen war, hatte sich tief in ihm einfressen. Nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil er fast jede Nacht davon träumte.  
  
„ Wir können leider nicht sicher gehen, dass Casablanca dieselben Verbrechen ausübt wie Riot. Zwar verschwinden seit neustem wieder junge Frauen und Mädchen, jedoch gibt es keinen Anhaltspunkt dafür, dass es dieser Ring ist. Das einzige, was Kritiker dies vermuten lässt ist, dass Riot mit im Spiel ist."   
  
Omi fuchtelte genervt mit einem der Bleistifte durch die Gegend, verdrehte die Augen und fügte dann in einem gelangweiltem Ton hinzu."Was für uns wieder mehr Arbeit bedeutet, weil wir den ganzen Ring erstmal ausspionieren dürfen, bevor wir ihn sprengen(im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ^-^)."  
  
„ Können Kritiker das nicht übernehmen? Wieso drücken die uns die ganze Arbeit auf?" Ken saß nun maulend in einer Ecke und blickte gelangweilt auf die Pläne.  
  
„ Ganz einfach. Weil Kritiker momentan mit dem Fall „Drake" beschäftigt sind und keine Zeit dafür haben."  
  
„Der wahnsinnige Massenmörder, der jedes seiner Opfer skalpiert und Drogen an kleine Kinder bringt? Ich dachte, der Fall wäre schon längst abgeschlossen.."  
  
„ Anscheinend wohl doch nicht, so wie es aussieht haben sie nur einen Komplizen…"  
  
„ Könnten wir jetzt weiter machen." Damit dieser Dialog nicht vertieft wird und Omi und Ken nicht völlig vom Thema abweichen, hatte Aya beschlossen, jetzt doch besser einzugreifen. Er hatte heute Abend immerhin noch etwas anderes vor, als sich mit irgendwelchen Bordellejungs rumzuschlagen und durch dunkle Räume zu geistern.  
  
„ Ja. Sicher Aya-kun, du hast Recht. Weiter im Text….also: Zur Vorgehensweise. Da es mir etwas zu riskant ist, Yohji noch mal ne Kugel aus dem Bauch zu fischen, schicke ich niemanden mehr alleine los. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir so und so zu Viert arbeiten müssen, da Casablanca auf insgesamt 6 Gebäude verteilt ist. Wir teilen uns in Zweiergruppen auf. Yohji-kun, du gehst mit Ken-kun…???....Yohji-kun?....Hey……"  
  
In Gedanken vertieft starrte Yohji immer wieder auf die Bilder der Mitglieder von Casablanca, die auf den Plänen lagen. Diese widerlichen Visagen. Sie sahen doch alle gleich aus. Seine Hände zuckten, wenn er nur daran dachte, seinen Draht um deren Kehlen schlingen und ihn langsam zuziehen zu dürfen. Ganz, ganz langsam, damit sie den Tod auch ja spüren konnten. Schon allein die Vorstellung an die letzten kläglichen Laute, an das Flehen und das Gurgeln, wenn sie ein letztes Mal versuchten, nach Luft zu schnappen, lies einen Schauer nach dem anderen über seinen Rücken jagen. Er wird sie alle umbringen. Er wird Den Rachefeldzug fortführen, der vor ein paar Jahren begann. Es gab kein Lebenszeichen mehr, welches er hinterlassen konnte. Es gab nur noch Rache. Rache an denen, die sein Leben so sinnlos gemacht haben.  
  
„Yohji-kun, hörst du mir überhaupt zu??!!"  
  
Yohji reagierte nicht.Mal wieder. Ken stand auf, stellte sich vor den Älteren und tippte ihm leicht auf die Schulter." Hey, geschlafen wird später."  
  
„Hm?" Erst jetzt schien der Angesprochene zu registrieren, dass er wohl zu sehr in seinen Gedanken vertieft war.  
  
Ken seufzte und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz." Das Leben eines Playboys muss schon anstrengend sein, wenn er sogar tagsüber schläft." Omi fasste das mit weniger Humor auf."Sag mal. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst blass im Gesicht aus."  
  
Erst sah er Omi etwas verwundert an, sagte dann aber, gut gelaunt wie immer:„ Ja, sicher. Es geht mir gut. Wirklich.." da war es wieder, dass gewohnte Grinsen. Niemand sollte und brauchte sich Sorgen um ihn machen. Es gab keinen Grund dafür.  
  
Aya schien das anders zu sehen. Gerade Aya. Der kalte, gefühllose Aya." Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, bleibst du am besten zu Hause, bevor du der Mission gefährlich wirst. Es wird sicherlich kein Problem sein, dass ganze auch zu dritt durchzuziehen."   
  
„ NEIN! Auf gar keinen Fall!!!"Erschrocken über den plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch und verwundert über das hohe Interesse an diesem Fall, sahen alle drei Weiß-Mitglieder Yohji mit fragenden Augen an.   
  
Selbst etwas entsetzt über sich fügte Yohji nun lässig eine Erklärung hinzu, während er seinen Sonnenbrille wieder ein Stück nach oben schob um seine Augen zu verdecken, die verräterische Spuren hinterließen: "Es wäre doch sicherlich hilfreich, jemanden dabei zu haben, der sich in dem Milieu auskennt, oder?"   
  
Ganz ohne Worte. Darauf musste wohl niemand mehr eine Antwort geben. Nun gut, ganz Unrecht hatte er ja nicht, dass befand auch Omi." Wie du meinst. Nur sollte das geringste Anzeichen dafür auftreten, dass es dir nicht gut geht, brechen wir sofort ab."  
„ Ihr werdet keinen Grund dafür haben." Damit war das Thema gegessen.   
  
Für alle, bis auf Yohji.Und noch jemand schien sich so seine Gedanken zu machen. Aya musterte den Playboy die ganze Zeit, während Omi seinen Plan weiter erläuterte. Ihm gefiel der momentane Zustand seines Teamkameraden nicht. Er war zu instabil, das befand zumindest der Rotschopf, als dass er an solch einer Mission….korrigiere… als das er überhaupt an irgendeiner Mission teilnehmen konnte. Es war wohl besser, wenn er ihn heute Abend im Auge behalten würde, bevor irgendetwas geschehen würde, was ihm den ganzen Tag versaute.   
  
Nachdem Omi die beiden Gruppen Aya/Omi, Ken/Yohji auf die einzelnen Gebäude verteilt hatte und sicher gehen konnte, dass jeder so sicher wie möglich da wieder heraus kam, gab er noch einen kleinen…wie sollte man es nennen…Hinweis an die anderen:" Und denkt daran. SPIONIEREN!!! Kein unnötiges Gemetzel. Das kommt später, wenn die Informationen Kritikers Vermutungen unterstützen. S-P-I-O-N-I-E-R-E-N. Alles klar?"  
  
„ Jawohl, Chef." Gab Ken salutierend von sich und Omi grinste." Genau SO ist es richtig, Ken-kun."  
  
Aya nickte nur und Yohji… sagte gar nichts dazu. Keiner wusste, dass er ganz anderer Meinung war. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass Casablanca eng in Verbindung mit Riot stand war für ihn Grund genug ein Massaker zu veranstalten. Er würde alle umbringen, die DAS seiner Asuka und ihm angetan haben. Er würde jeden umbringen, der dafür verantwortlich ist, was geschehen war. Er würde…. Egal wie.  
  
----------------------------------  
„Omi?"  
  
„Was gibt es, Aya-kun?"  
  
„ Wir sollten schneller fertig werden, als Ken und Yohji."  
  
„ Wieso dass denn, Aya-kun?"  
  
„ …… „  
  
„Aya-kun?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Gegen 20 Uhr sind beide Gruppen zu ihren „Arbeitsplätzen" gefahren, gegen 24 Uhr sollten sie spätestens wieder zu Hause sein und Bericht erstatten. Schon allein der Weg bis dahin brauchte wegen der Tokioer Innenstadt eine halbe Stunde und Ken fluchte immer wieder darüber , wie es denn möglich sein sollte in 3 Stunden alle 3 Gebäude zu durchforsten. Zumal diese auch noch gute 10 Minuten Autofahrt voneinander entfernt waren. Außerdem konnte Ken immer noch nicht fassen, gegen was er seine Tigerkrallen eintauschen musste. Headset, Disketten und Fotoapparat waren heute das, was er hauptsächlichst benutzen sollte. Seine Waffe hatte er zwar zur Not auch dabei, aber hoch und heilig versprochen, sie wirklich nur in ganz, ganz großen Notfällen einzusetzen.  
„Klasse. 3 Stunden. DREI Stunden!!! Das bedeutet, für jedes Gebäude maximal 50 Minuten. Und das sind bestimmt nicht nur solche kleinen Bordells, neeeeee. Das sind garantiert riesige Hotels. Ich fass es nicht!!! Was denkt sich Omi….."   
  
„ Ken, bitte!!"  
  
Yohji durfte sich das Genörgel nun seit guten 20 Minuten anhören und langsam war er es leid, jedes Mal in die Eisen zu gehen, nur weil Ken wieder einen Tobsuchtanfall bekam und er sich fürchterlich erschrak.  
„ Ist doch wahr." Maulte der fröhlich(?) weiter und schien auch nicht dazu geneigt zu sein, damit aufzuhören. Merkte er denn gar nicht, dass er seinem älteren Teamkollegen damit kräftig auf den Keks ging?  
  
Der seufzte nur, drückte sich fest in den Fahrsitz, jeden Moment damit rechnend, dass Ken wieder losbrüllte.   
  
Warum musste er auch solche Anstallten darum machen? Herr Gott, wenn sie nicht damit fertig wurden, wurden sie eben damit nicht fertig. Da konnte sich Omi in den Arsch beißen, wenn er wollte. Und zur Not konnten sie auch morgen nochmals losfahren. Oder eben nach Hause kurven, Bericht erstatten und dann wieder los. Was regte Kens ich also so auf? Er muss doch nur mal ein wenig weiter denken.  
  
So, wie's aussah, tat das der Jüngere nicht wirklich sondern nervte Yohji auch noch die restlichen 10 Minuten mit seinem Rumgequengel, wie grausam die Welt und vor allem Omi doch sein.  
  
Das konnte ja heute was werden. Ken nervte, Omis Pläne waren wieder mal eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit und Aya……. über den dachte Yohji heute gar nicht nach. Wollte er auch nicht. Er hatte es vorhin nicht so genau beachtet, aber jetzt, wo es ihm wieder in den Sinn kam, tat es doch verdammt weh, solche Worte von einem Freund zu hören. " Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, bleibst du am besten zu Hause, bevor du der Mission gefährlich wirst." Bevor du der Mission gefährlich wirst….. Ja…. das war typisch Aya. Ihm würde so etwas wie" Bevor du Gefahr läufst, dass dir irgendetwas passiert." oder „ Damit dir nichts passiert." nie über die Lippen rutschen. Aya und sich Sorgen machen. Wie kam er heute Vormittag im Blumenladen eigentlich auf diese schwachsinnige Idee, sich da überhaupt ein BISSCHEN Hoffnung zu machen?  
  
„Wir können los." Erklärte Ken beiläufig. Bei ihm hatte alles etwas länger gedauert, bis er sein Krallen irgendwo untergebracht hatte, wo sie nicht allzu sehr stören würden.  
  
„ Na denne…" Yohji zupfte seinen Mantel zu Recht, schob die Sonnenbrille ein letztes Mal hoch und grinste dann vor sich hin: „Auf in den Kampf…" wenn Ken gewusst hätte, wie ernst Yohji es damit meinte. Wenn Ken gewusst hätte…wenn überhaupt irgendjemand gewusst hätte.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Omi wühlte aus dem Seitenfach der Beifahrertür eine Straßenkarte hervor und suchte die Ecke, in der das erste von ihren 3 Casablanca Gebäuden stand." Da vorne rechts..und dann die nächste sofort wieder links. Da müsste es sein."   
  
Wahrhaftig, es war nicht zu übersehen. Zwar war das Gebäude selbst nicht so ein riesiges Hotel, wie Ken sich dieses vorgestellt hatte, aber das Logo prangte unverkennbar in Neonschrift über dem Eingang."Wie unauffällig." Bemerkte das jüngste Mitglied gehässig, holte seinen Lap Top hervor und suchte erstmal die Räume in dem Bordelle hervor, in denen mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit Informationen zu finden waren. Sie parkten versteckt in unmittelbarer Nähe um ja alles im Überblick behalten zu können.  
  
„Aya-kun? Bist du soweit?"   
  
Der hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit, wie Ken und Yohji, sich mit allem Möglichen technischen Kram ausgestattet, den Omi mitgeliefert hat, und versteckte diesen nun geschickt unter das bordeaux-farbene Jackett, welches er sich überzog. Er würde dort nicht als Weiß-mitglied spionieren… sondern als Gast.  
  
Omi wäre seinem Beispiel ja gerne gefolgt, nur würde er dank seines Alters von 18 Jahren gar nicht erst rein kommen. Selbst, wenn er einen gefälschten Ausweis mit sich führen würde, würde dieses renommierte Haus wegen seines jugendlichen Aussehens nicht vorbei lassen. Aya hatte da schon mehr Chancen. Nur versteckte der sein gutes Äußeres in einem bordeaux-farbenen Anzug und einem beigen Trenchcoat. Widerliche Farbkombination, wie der Jüngste befand.  
  
„Fertig. Welche Räume?"  
  
„ Nur die Kelleräume und die Rezeption sind mit Telefonanschlüssen und PCs bestückt, der Rest sind alles Aufenthalts- und Vergnügungsräume für die Huren und ihre Freier. Es wird also keine Schwierigkeit sein, in einer halben Stunde fertig zu sein. Der Keller ist in 4 große und 7 kleine Räume unterteilt. Hast du alles? Disketten, Foto, Sender…?"  
  
Aya nickte.   
  
„Falls was ist, ich bleib mit dir über dem Headset in Verbindung. Das Sicherheitssystem werde ich, sofort nach dem du dich eingeloggt hast, ausschalten. Viel Glück."  
  
So ein Aufwand für gerade mal EIN Gebäude? Und zwei weitere hatten sie noch vor sich. Dann noch dieser Zeitdruck im Nacken und das unbestimmte Gefühl, schnell fertig werden zu müssen. Aya seufzte, holte den gefälschten Ausweis hervor und stieg aus dem Auto aus. Draußen herrschte eine eisige Luft, der Atem gefror sofort und entwickelte sich zu einer kleinen Nebelwolke. Der Rotschopf stopfte seine Hände in Handschuhe und dann sofort in die Manteltaschen. Es war kaum zum aushalten. Sein Gesicht wirkte durch die Kälte noch blasser als vorher. Nur ein leichter Rotton zeichnete sich auf den Wangen ab und ergab ein wunderbares Gegenstück zu der restlichen weißen Haut.  
  
Im Eiltempo, um nicht länger dieser Kälte ausgesetzt zu sein, als notwendig, ging er zum Eingang. Eine angenehme Wärme empfing ihn, ebenso angenehm wie das Licht in der Eingangshalle. Er bemerkte, dass jene nicht so geschmacklos eingerichtet war, wie er sich das für ein Bordell vorgestellt hatte. Zwar war alles etwas pompös aber man kam sich eher wie in einem 5 Sterne Hotel vor, als wie in einem Puff. Der Boden war mit Mamorplatten belegt, in einer Ecke des Raumes standen Korbsessel mit dem entsprechenden Tischen, dahinter war eine Bar. Direkt gegenüber davon war die Rezeption und hinter dieser war eine Treppe, die wohl direkt zu den „Aufenthaltsräumen", wie Omi es vorhin so förmlich ausdrückte, führte. Alles wirkte irgendwie gemütlich und Aya konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, einfach nur hier unten zu sitzen, einen Tee zu trinken und vielleicht ein gutes Buch zu lesen. Dass diese Vorstellung nicht ganz dem Milieu entsprach, daran dachte er in diesem Moment nicht.  
  
Sofort nach Betreten wurde er von einem Jüngling im schwarzen Smoking empfangen der ihm aus dem Mantel heraushalf und diesen auch gleich zur Garderobe brachte. Zumindest verstanden sie was von Service. Man konnte sich glattwegs wohlfühlen würde man nicht wissen um was es sich hier handelte. Nämlich um ein Bordelle, einen Ring, der VIELLEICHT Menschenhandel auf die widerlichste Art betrieb.  
  
„Misoto Kasumi, richtig?" Aya war an der Rezeption angelangt und wurde dort von einem Herrn um die 50, schlank, mit Halbglatze und Schnäutzer um die Anmeldung befragt. Schien auch einer von der älteren Sorte zu sein, so wie er aussah, ebenfalls ganz im Smoking, mit einer Brille die garantiert aus dem 19. Jahrhundert stammte und einer Rhetorik, die heute wohl nur noch am Königshaus angewandt wurde.  
  
„Ja…" bestätigte der Rotschopf knapp und legte den gefälschten Ausweis vor, als danach verlangt wurde."Wenn sie bitte einmal unterschreiben würden." Der alte Herr legte einen Zettel vor, der bestätigte, dass Aya, bzw. Kasumi, Kunde dieses Hauses war. Die gefälschte Unterschrift war perfekt und niemand schien zu bemerken, was hier gespielt wurde./ Gut../ dachte er sich sicher../ so wird es ein leichtes an die gesuchten Informationen heran zu kommen./ Er nahm die Schlüssel für sein Zimmer entgegen, in dem garantiert eine der Huren ihn erwarten würde und ging Richtung Fahrstuhl. Schon jetzt erblickte er die ersten Kameras, die nur darauf warteten, dass sich irgendjemand falsch benahm und auffällig wurde. Oben, im 2. von 4 Stockwerken angekommen, sah es nicht besser aus. Er senkte seinen Kopf und sprach leise in das Mikrofon, welches unsichtbar an seinem Hemdkragen befestigt war."Bombay, hier wimmelt es von Kameras."  
  
„ Kein Problem, Abyssinian, ich setze eine Repeatschleife in das Bild."  
  
Das Problem wäre also schon mal gelöst, alles Weitere dürfte nicht schwierig werden. Im Moment konnte er sich frei bewegen, als nahm er diesmal die Treppe Richtung Keller. Das er an der Rezeption etwas finden würde, das bezweifelte er. Außerdem wüsste er auch nicht, wie er das bei den Menschenmassen da unten überhaupt anstellen sollte. Er müsste den älteren Herren schon außer Gefecht setzen und dies würde wiederum auffallen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keine Minute später war er wieder im ersten Stock angekommen. Gut dass die Treppe hinter der Rezeption lag, so würde ihn der Typ dort nicht sehen und weitere Gäste saßen hier unten momentan nicht. Diese vergnügten sich wohl eher anderweitig."Abyssinian, du musst weiter nach rechts und dort einmal um die Ecke wieder nach rechts. Dort ist eine große, schwere Tür, die als Notausgang ausgeschildert ist. Dort geht es zum Keller."  
  
„ Alles klar." Aya folgte Omis Beschreibung, bog nach rechts ab, wieder nach rechts und sah da schon die Tür, die der Jüngere meinte."Hast du das Sicherheitssystem blockiert?"  
„ Du kannst rein, der Code lautet: 94610003." Eine kurze Pause folgte als man das leise Schmunzeln hörte: " Als ob das nicht auffallen würde, ein Notausgang mit Code." Aus Omis Stimme war eindeutig der Schalk zu filtern und der Satz:" Wie kann man nur so doof sein."  
„Hm…" Er tippte nur schnell den Code ein und schön öffnete sich die Tür für den Rotschopf. Es war fast zu einfach. Die Ganze Sache musste doch irgendwo einen Hacken haben, oder? Er sollte besser vorsichtig sein, bevor etwas passierte.   
  
Hinter der Tür verbarg sich eine weitere Treppe, die nach unten führte. Die Informationen stimmten also und den Keller konnte man hierüber erreichen. Aya überlegte nicht lange und rannte sie geradewegs nach unten. Es war stockduster, so dass er selbst seine eigenen Hände nicht vor Augen sehen konnte. Aber auch da wurde Abhilfe mit einer Infarotbrille geschaffen. In solchen Momenten lobte er Omis Wahn zur Technik. Zumindest konnte er jetzt schon einmal erkennen, wo er war.   
  
Die Kellergewölbe waren hier sehr einfach strukturiert. Er musste einfach nur einen Gang entlang gehen, von dem rechts und links Türen zu den beschriebenen Räumen führten.Auffällig war die Tür, die am Ende des Ganges zu sehen war. Sie war eben so groß, wie die, durch die er eben gegangen war, aber im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Türen hier unten, die ebenso aus schwerem Stahl waren, wie die Kellertür, war diese aus Holz. Aya befand, dass hinter dieser Tür etwa eine Falle für jeden Spion war oder aber die Information, die sie suchten." Bombay, was ist das für eine Tür, ca 20 Meter vor mir?"   
  
„Eine Tür? Da dürfte laut diesen Planes keine Tür sein."  
  
Aya ging näher an das angesprochene Objekt heran, betrachtete es unter den gegebenen Umständen so gut es ging.." Scheint erst neu eingebaut worden zu sein, ebenso wie der Raum, der dahinter ist. Hier sind noch frische Farb- und Zementspuren. Wann wurde öffentlich bekannt gegeben, dass Casablanca sich selbstständig gemacht hat?"  
  
„ Vor etwa 2 Wochen."  
  
Aya sah skeptisch auf die Tür.  
  
„Und wie alt ist der Plan, den du vorliegen hast?"  
  
„Etwa 4 Monate. Ist der Aktuellste, den Manx mir geben konnte. Diese Zeitspanne reicht also völlig, um den Keller auszubauen. Abyssinian? An was denkst du?  
  
„Daran zu hoffen, dass ich Unrecht habe. Kannst du mir den Code für die Tür geben."   
  
„Sicher. Warte eine Sekunde."  
  
Omi loggte sich erneut in das Netz von Casablanca ein. Erst jetzt dachte er daran, seinen Plan zu aktualisieren und nun sah er auch den Raum, den Aya meinte." Der Raum ist nicht sehr groß, maximal 30 Quadtratmeter. Was meinst du, könnten sie darin aufbewahren?"  
  
„ Bombay, wenn du mir den Code geben würdest, wäre es ein Leichtes, das herauszufinden."  
  
„ Ja doch…" Omi hatte Aya noch nie so angespannt reden hören. Was war denn plötzlich los, dass er so nervös wurde? Schon vorhin kam es ihm spanisch vor, dass er es so eilig hatte und vor Ken und Yohji fertig sein wollte. Omi bezweifelte, dass es damit zusammenhing, wer den besseren Platz vor dem Fernseher bekam.  
„ Bombay, der Code…" Ayas Stimme wurde zunehmender gereizter. Er fühlte den Druck im Nacken und dass sich seine Sorge bestätigen würde.  
  
„ Mein Gott, Abyssinian, mein PC ist kein D-Zug. „ Hastig drückte er auf die Enter-Taste.   
  
"3020985"  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fing seine Hand an zu zittern, als er den Code eingab. Er wusste nicht, wieso das so war, er wusste nur, dass, wenn sich seine Vermutungen bestätigen würden, sie es sehr, sehr eilig haben würden.  
  
Der Computer gab ihm den Zugang zu dem Raum frei und signalisierte dies mit dem Aufleuchten des grünen Lämpchens. Immer schneller schlug sein Herz, als er die Tür langsam öffnete und ihm so Zentimeter um Zentimeter die Wahrheit präsentiert wurde.  
Perplex stand Aya da, mit einem nervösen Omi in der Leitung."Abyssinian?? Hey…was ist los? ABYSSINIAN???"  
  
„ Oh Gott……………"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Eile hasteten Ken und Yohji durch die weitläufigen Flure des Gebäudes. Es war ähnlich errichtet wie das von Omi und Aya, und Ken konnte mit Erleichterung feststellen, als er denn doch mal auf den Plan sah, dass es keine Mühe war, hier ein paar Informationen rauszufischen.   
  
Ken und Yohji mussten etwas anders agieren, als die anderen zwei, denn ihnen blieb nicht die Möglichkeit, dass Sicherheitssystem einfach durch einen PC zu killen. Hier waren Yohjis vorherigen Kenntnisse als Privat Detektive gefragt, die er wohl auch gut einzusetzen wusste, denn immerhin hatten sie es ohne weitere Probleme geschafft, in den Keller zu gelangen.   
  
„ Laut Omis Plan muss hier rechts einer der Lagerräume sein und von dort aus geht es direkt in das Verwaltungszimmer. Also wenn wir da nichts finden können wir das ganze hier abblasen."  
  
Der Braunhaarige hatte immer noch so viel Ambitionen wie vorher und das würde sich im Laufe des Abends auch wohl nicht mehr ändern. Neben dem Ältesten schien er fast einzuschlafen, als dieser mit einem dünnen Draht probierte, das Schloss zu knacken. „Hey Ken, reiß dich gefälligst zusammen."  
  
„Das sagst gerade du. Heute Morgen warst du noch zu schlapp um nen Kaffee zu trinken und jetzt sprühst du förmlich vor Energie. Wie kann man nur so vernarrt in eine Mission sein?"  
  
Yohjis Blick wurde wieder mal finster und er fummelte immer noch daran rum, endlich dieses blöde Schloss zu knacken." Das einzige, worin ich vernarrt bin, ist mein Feierabend." Ein Knacken signalisierte, dass die Tür offen war."Also beweg endlich deinen Hintern und sieh zu, dass ich diesen so schnell wie möglich bekomme."   
„Jaaaaaaa, großer Meister." Ken kratzte sich etwas verwundert am Kopf. Selten sah man Yohji in SO schlechter Laune. Hatte er irgendwas verpasst? Ging die Welt unter???  
  
Im Lagerraum angekommen trat ihnen erstmal ein widerlicher Geruch entgegen." BAH…was, um Gottes Willen, haben die hier rumfliegen? Käse? Wollen die uns damit vertreiben?" Ken hielt sich angeekelt die Nase zu, während sein Teamkollege schnurstracks Richtung zweiter Tür ging. Er hatte nicht vor, sich um irgendetwas anderes zu kümmern, als um das, was er erfahren wollte. Es war vorhin, als sie an der Rezeption vorbei gingen schon schwierig, sich zu beherrschen und nicht einen Gast nach dem anderen, sowie die Bedienung umzubringen. Aber solange er nichts Konkretes wusste, würde auch er sich zurückhalten und nichts Unvernünftiges tun. Er wollte nicht verantwortlich für den Tod eines Unschuldigen sein, nur, weil sein Racheinstinkt mit ihm durchging.   
  
Die zweite Tür war, zu ihrer Verwunderung, nicht verschlossen. Argwöhnisch betrachtete Yohji sie, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sie nun öffnen sollte oder nicht."Erwarten die uns bereits?" fragte er beiläufig und berührte zaghaft den Türknauf. Passieren tat nichts. Er griff fester zu, drehte ihn nuneinmal um und öffnete langsam die Tür. Immer noch nichts.  
Ken stand die ganze Zeit daneben und sah ihm mit fieberndem Blick zu. Nur ein falscher Handgriff, nur eine falsche Aktion und sie wären geliefert. Und trotz dessen lies es sich nicht vermeiden, dass sie ab und an ein Risiko eingehen mussten. So, wie in diesem Moment.  
  
Glück gehabt. Kein Alarm, der ausgelöst wurde, als sie die Tür öffneten und das Büro betraten, keine Lichtschranken, keine Fallen. „Schwein gehabt.." der 20jährige atmete erleichtert aus und auch Yohjis Herz fing wieder an zu schlagen, als sie mitten im Raum standen und sicher gehen konnte, dass ihnen all zu bald keine Gefahr drohen würde.   
  
„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?"  
  
„Wenn's nach Plan gehen soll, noch 15 Minuten."  
  
„Vielleicht muss es ja gar nicht nach Plan gehen…"  
  
Der Verwaltungsraum war simpel aufgebaut, so dass sie nicht allzu viel Mühe haben würden, das Gesuchte zu finden. Direkt in der Mitte stand ein riesiger Konferenztisch, drumherum, an den Wänden weitere Schreibtische mit insgesamt 3 PCs. Aktenschränke waren überall an den Wänden verteilt. Der Raum wirkte alles in allem steril. Kein Bild, keine Farben waren zu sehen. Die Möbel waren schlicht in Chrom und Glas gehalten, die Wände weiß gestrichen.  
  
„ Ich finde es ja schon verdächtig, dass die den ganzen Kram hier unten hinter 'nem Lagerraum verfrachtet haben." Ken fuhr einen der PCs hoch. Sofort erhellte sich der Raum, als das Desktop erschien und spendete angenehmeres Licht, als die Taschenlampen, die sie die ganze Zeit mit sich herumschleppen mussten.  
  
„Sicher. Zeigt doch, dass die hier irgendwas vertuschen wollen." Mit einer ungewöhnlich hektischen Fingerfertigkeit durchwühlte der Playboy einen Aktenschrank nach dem anderen, schob irgendwann zwischendurch genervt seine Sonnenbrille nach oben, so dass sie nun einige Ponyfransen aus dem Gesicht zog und ging dann seiner Tätigkeit weiter nach.  
  
Nichts.   
Der nächste.   
Wieder nichts.  
  
„ Mist! Yohji. Wir haben ein kleines Problem."   
„Was gibt es denn?" Als beide auf den Bildschirm sahen, sahen sie auch das Problem.  
„Bitte geben sie das Passwort ein." Prangte da dick und fett in roten Buchstaben.  
„ Och nöööööööö. Ruf Omi an, mit Passwörtern kenn ich mich aus, wie mit Kuchen backen."  
  
Ken erinnerte sich daran, dass der Blondschopf vor nicht allzu langer Zeit versucht hatte, zu backen und das er, KEN, danach die Küche schrubben durfte und sie trotzdem beim Konditor anrufen mussten. Es war wohl wirklich besser, den Experten daran zu lassen.  
  
Er kramte das Headset heraus und versuchte, Omi zu kontaktieren.  
  
Währendessen machte sich Yohji wieder an seine vorherige Arbeit des Aktenschränke-durchwühlens. Aktenschrank auf, nach irgendwelchen wertvollen Papieren durchforstet, nichts gefunden, Aktenschrank zu./ SCHXXX, die müssen hier was haben. Ich weiß, dass deren Hände voll Blut sind. Verdammt./   
Es war nicht ganz sicher, ob Yohji überhaupt selbst wusste, was er da eigentlich dachte und vor allem..fühlte. Er wollte regelrecht was finden. Er wollte diese Nacht zum Mörder werden. Er wollte endlich seine zitternden Hände loswerden und das schaurig-schöne Gefühl, diesen Typen hier, bzw. dem einen Typen, der den ganzen Laden hier unterhielt, die Gurgel umdrehen zu dürfen. Er wollte…..  
  
„Yohji, wir haben noch ein viel größeres Problem. Ich erreiche Omi nicht." Genervt legte Ken das Headset ab und drehte sich wieder herum zu seinem Partner.  
  
"Yohji…. ? Hey, Yohji…." Der Jüngere erhielt keine Reaktion. Es war ja heute nicht das erste Mal… momentmal. Wieso zitterten seine Hände so? Was hielt Yohji da bitte schön krampfhaft fest ? „Yohji? Hallo? Hast du was gefunden?"  
  
Er ging auf ihn zu. Nein, bei Gott, er wollte auf ihn zugehen nur irgendetwas in ihm drin sagte ihm, er solle besser Abstand halten."Yohji, könntest du bitte mit mir reden! Das macht einem ja Angst." Es blieb still in dem kleinen, nur durch den Bildschirm erhellten Raum. Alles wirkte eh schon finster und unheimlich, Yohjis Benehmen machte dies nicht gerade besser.   
  
Als er sich dann doch bewegte, langsam und zittrig, als getraue er sich noch nicht so recht, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, wirkte alles, wie ein falsches Spiel. Die Schatten da unter den Augen waren doch nicht nur vom fahlen Licht, oder täuschte Ken sich da? War etwas passiert? Anders als sonst? Hatte er etwas übersehen? „ Erde an Mr. Playboy, ich versuche Kontakt zu ihnen aufzunehmen." Der Junge fing nun selbst an zu zittern, da die Situation in ihm Unwohlsein auslöste. Nein, dies war schon kein Unwohlsein mehr. Es war Panik. Panik davor, wie Yohji nun reagieren würde. Panik vor dem Unwissen, welches Ken hatte, denn er hatte von nichts eine Ahnung. Vielleicht versuchte er deswegen, sich selbst mit solchen Sprüchen zu beruhigen. Doch wusste er nur zu genau, dass dies jetzt nichts mehr helfen würde.  
  
Die Zeit verstrich so langsam und doch waren es nur vielleicht 5-6 Sekunden, die sie da standen, die er da stand und die Yohji damit verbrachte seine Wut soweit zu zügeln, dass er nicht Ken als erstes Opfer in den Tod riss.   
  
Dann kippte die Stimmung.  
„ICH BRING IHN UM….!!!!!!" Die ersten und einzigen Worte, die aus dem Mund des Blondschopfs traten, bevor er die Akte in seiner Hand wütend auf den Tisch knallte und ohne weiteres Denken an Ken vorbeiraste. Der blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, sagte nichts mehr, tat nichts und blickte ihm nicht nach. So eben blieb sein Herz stehen, sah es doch wirklich so aus, als würde Yohji jeden Moment auf ihn zu gehen und im nächsten Moment raste sein Puls, sogen seine Lungen Luft ein, als würde er nicht genug davon bekommen.  
  
„ Yohji, Himmel, bleib stehen!!" er wollte ihm hinterher laufen, ihn aufhalten von seinem Tun, denn wusste er doch ganz genau, dass dies nichts Gutes sein konnte. Doch erst musste er noch herausfinden, weswegen Yohji plötzlich durchdrehte.   
  
Die Akte lag auf den Konferenztisch. Schxxx, ja sie steckten gerade in verdammt tiefen Schwierigkeiten und Omi und Aya waren nicht zu erreichen, was Ken noch mehr Sorgen machte. Er rannte zu dem angepeilten Objekt, öffnete es hast und lies es im nächsten Moment fallen. Wohl vor Schreck, vielleicht aber auch davor, dass ihm soeben etwas siedenheiß einfiel./ Nein, Mist, daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht!!!/  
  
Ohne einen weiteren Blick in die Akte, denn wahrlich, den hatte er nicht mehr nötig, rannte er seinem Teamkollegen hinterher."Yohji. Yohji?!" Kein Yohji weit und breit. Der konnte doch nicht so schnell sein, dass….. Ein leises Aufstöhnen unterbrach Kens Gedankengang."Yohji?" unsicher ging er in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen. Stöhnen war nicht gut. Das hieß, dass er verletzt sein musste. Wenn er es denn war.  
  
Erst lugten nur Kens Augen um die Ecke, die im nächsten Moment weit aufgerissen wurden. Erst jetzt begriff er, wie ernst die Lage wirklich war. Da lag kein Yohji, da lag er schwerverletzter..oder doch schon toter?.. Wachposten, der die Geräusche hier unten wohl mitbekommen haben muss, sonst wäre er nicht hier. Wieder ein leichtes Aufstöhnen. Überall um ihn herum war Blut. Blut klebte an seinen Mundwinkeln, an seiner Kehle, an seinen Beinen und Armen und überall waren schwerste, dunkel-violette Blutergüsse und Schnittwunden zu sehen.  
  
/Verdammt, dass kann doch unmöglich Yohjis Waffe sein./ Er konnte und wollte sich nicht weiter mit diesem Mann auseinandersetzen. Dieser würde wahrscheinlich eh sterben und viel wichtiger war jetzt, dass das älteste Mitglied keinen Unfug anstellt. Denn den hatte es größter Wahrscheinlichkeit vor.  
  
/Wieso hab ich nicht mehr daran gedacht..wieso habe ich nicht mehr daran gedacht?/Er kramte wieder sein Headset hervor und versuchte von neuem, die beiden anderen zu erreichen, während er weiter durch den langen Kellerflur Richtung Treppe zum Erdgeschoss lief. Yohji war immer noch nicht zu sehen.  
  
„Bombay? Bombay, endlich, ich dachte, ich erreiche euch gar nicht mehr. Ich hab hier ein ähm..kleines Problem…."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
„Abyssinian? Was ist? Was siehst du?"  
  
Aya sah sich langsam und vorsichtig um, als würde er jeden Moment damit rechnen, dass ihn irgendetwas anfallen würde. Hier unten war alles irgendwie grün beleuchtet, was wohl von der Technik kam, die surrte. Sonst war nur das Piepen eines Computers zu hören und das leise Knarzen des Fußbodens, als der Rotschopf darüber ging."Bombay, so, wie es aussieht, führen die hier unten Experimente durch. Oder wohl hauptsächlichst Gehirnwäsche."  
  
„WAS??? Du meinst, sie manipulieren ihre Opfer um sie gefügig zu machen?"  
„Hm… „ Aya bewegte die Maus eines PCs um vom Bildschirmschoner auf das Desktop zu wechseln. Unter Garantie war hier jemand in der Nähe er sollte sich also beeilen, bevor er in Gefahr geraten würde. Auf diesem PC war doch bestimmt irgendwo eine Datei die verzeichnete, wer hier hin alles die letzten Monate oder Jahre verschleppt wurde.   
BINGO  
  
Da war doch was. Er öffnete das Gefundene, welches sich als eine ellenlange Liste mit Namen, Geburtsdaten, neuen Namen und neuer Anschrift entpuppte.  
„Tatsache, die betreiben hier Gehirnwäsche. Bombay, wie hieß eines der verschleppten Opfer?"  
  
„Murako Kiko"  
  
Aya suchte die Namen durch bis er zu dem kam, was er gesucht hatte. Den Namen, den Omi angegeben hatte." Sie muss hier sein. Ihr Name steht auf der Liste……"  
  
„ Pack die Datei auf ne Diskette und verschwinde. Wir können uns den Rest zu Hause ansehen."  
  
Der Rotschopf tat wie ihm geheißen und schob gerade die Diskette ein, da fiel ihm ein weiterer Name ins Auge. Weit aufgerissene, violette Augen betrachteten.. starrten schon viel mehr auf die Liste ehe plötzlich Panik in ihnen zu lesen war.   
  
Aber er sagte nichts, entnahm hastig die Disk und verschwand so lautlos aus dem Raum, wie er hineingekommen war. Erst draußen fing er an zu sprechen." Bombay, kontaktier sofort Siberian und Balinese."  
  
Omi saß immer noch im Auto auf den Beifahrersitz, mittlerweile schon wesentlich angespannter als noch vor einer halben Stunde. Aya trieb ihn heute zur Weiß Glut mit seiner Hektik und diesem Unterton, dass er irgendetwas wusste, was Omi nicht wusste.  
  
„Was ist denn los?"  
  
Aya hastete den langen Kellergang entlang raus aus dem müffigen Gebäude. Er musste raus. Sofort!!! Er musste hier raus und einschreiten, bevor es zu spät war." Tu es einfach!!!" statt nur einer nahm er gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal, riss die Tür auf und stellte jetzt erst fest, dass er sich weiterhin vorsichtig bewegen musste um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Denn das würde noch mehr Ärger bedeuten. Und der würde noch mehr Zeit kosten. Die hatte er einfach nicht.   
  
Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke zur Rezeption um zu sehen ob die Luft rein war und er sich unbemerkt an den alten Herren vorbeischleichen konnte. Dass der wusste, was da im Keller vor sich ging, bezweifelte er stark. Wahrscheinlich wusste er noch nichtmal wirklich, dass das hier ein Bordell war.   
  
Und er schien Aya auch nicht zu bemerken, zu dessen Glück. Leider befanden sich hier unten weitere Gäste an denen er sich erstmal vorbeischleichen musste. Verdammt und er hatte keine Zeit sich erst großartig nen Plan auszudenken.  
  
„Bombay? Hast du Siberian schon erreicht?"  
  
„Nein, besetzt."  
  
„Schxx….. hier sind zu viele Leute als dass ich mich hier vorbeischmuggeln könnte."  
  
Omi wäre beinahe vom Beifahrersitz gekippt, wäre da nicht die Tür gewesen. Am liebsten hätte er Aya dazu aufgefordert, das ganze noch mal zu wiederholen? Er hatte geflucht!!?? Wirklich geflucht??!!! Er hatte den Rotschopf noch nie, aber wirklich noch NIE fluchen hören. Da konnten sie sich noch in so einer misslichen Situation befinden. Welche Frage sich dann allerdings stellte war, was denn nun los sei, dass er solche Worte aus Ayas Mund zu hören bekam.  
  
„Warte. Das lässt sich schnell ändern." Und wer jetzt den Anschein bekam, Omi würde sich viel zu viel mit Technik beschäftigen, der täuschte sich aber gewaltig. Immerhin war das alles nur für Weiß. Nur für Weiß, damit das klar war (er behauptet das felsenfest. Wollen wir ihm mal Glauben schenken.)!!!  
  
Gesagt, getan. Aya musste nichtmal eine Sekunde warten schon war das Licht weg und der vermutete Tumult der Leute zeigte sich auch sehr bald. Von irgendwoher hörte er jemanden rufen: "Seht im Sicherungskasten nach!!!". Nun gut, dass würde Zeit genug sein, um sich hier klammheimlich rauszubuchsieren.   
  
Auf leichtem Fuße schlich er sich an der aufgescheuchten Hühnerscharr vorbei und war in Null Komma Nichts wieder draußen. Gott sei Dank.   
  
Wie vorhin empfing ihn die eiskalte Luft des Winters, die in seiner Lunge brannte und ihm die Luft zum atmen nahm. Aber er fühlte sich keineswegs kalt. Er fühlte Hitze in sich. Hitze die von der Anspannung kam und vom dem Sprint, den er von dem Raum zur Kellertür hingelegt hatte. Mittlerweile war es wohl nur noch die Hitze der Anspannung die er ganz deutlich in seinen Adern fühlen konnte und die er die nächste Zeit auch nicht so schnell loswerden würde.   
  
Wohl auch der Grund, weswegen er sich nichtmal die Zeit nahm um das Jackett zu zuknöpfen sondern sofort zum Auto rannte, die Tür aufriss und von einem recht aufgeregten Omi empfangen wurde.  
  
„Ja, Ken-kun, er ist hier……." Hatte er es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihn endlich zu erreichen.  
Aber irgendwas schien auch hier nicht zu stimmen.   
  
„Wo ist er?" flüsterte Aya dem Jüngeren zu der darauf nur ein Zeichen gab loszufahren.  
Anderes hatte der Rotschopf eh nicht vor. Sich einigermaßen aus dem nassen Jackett geschält, schnallte er sich an und trat dann ins Eisen.   
  
Durch den Regen waren die Strassen klitschig, was ihr Tempo äußerst minderte. Und das, wo Aya doch eh schon so in Eile war. Unterwegs erhielten sie weitere Informationen von Ken.  
  
„WAS????!!!!!"  
  
„ Ruhig Omi. Aufregung hilft jetzt auch nicht weiter." Ken hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, sich durch das Gebäude wieder nach draußen zu schmuggeln. Er wusste, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit bleiben würde, ehe sie die Leiche dort unten im Keller sehen würden und nach ihm suchen würden. Und trotz dessen sprach er ruhig weiter.  
  
„ Er hat die Akte gesehen und ist auf und davon gestürmt. Ich weiß nicht wohin aber er sagte etwas vonwegen: ‚Ich bring ihn um!!!' Omi du hättest seinen Blick sehen müssen. Da wäre es sogar Aya kalt über den Rücken gelaufen."  
  
Omis Hände tippten eiligst über die Tastatur des PCs um Aya den schnellstmöglichen Weg zu Ken zu beschreiben." Welche Akte????"  
  
Noch ehe Siberian antworten konnte, meldete sich Aya, diesmal ungewöhnlich ruhig, zu Wort." Murase Asuka." Durch die Lautsprecher konnte er das Gespräch zwischen Ken und Omi mitverfolgen und auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah. Für ihn war die ganze Situation fataler, als er es sich ausgemalt hatte.  
  
„Aya-kun, woher weißt du…"  
  
„ Ich habe ihren Namen auf der Liste gesehen."  
  
Tadaaa, jetzt wusste auch das jüngste Mitglied, wie tief sie wirklich in der Patsche saßen. Yohji war spurlos verschwunden und niemanden wusste, wohin er gefahren war. Niemand? Wirklich niemand?  
  
„ Ken-kun, noch einen Moment. Yohji hat gesagt, er bringt ihn um?"  
  
„ Jap. Ich denke er meint den Vorsitzenden von Casablanca. Manx hatte ihn doch erwähnt und dass er unser nächstes Ziel werden würde, sollten sich ihre Vermutungen bestätigen."  
  
Omi seufzte, zeigte Aya, dem es wohl nicht wirklich besser ging, den Weg und fügte dann kleinlaut bei: "Unsere Vermutungen haben sich bestätigt. Wir werden die nächste Mission mit dranhängen." Mit diesen Worten unterbrach er die Verbindung zu Ken und sah den Rotschopf unter besorgten Augen an."Du wusstest, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde, oder?"  
  
„Hm…."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Es dauerte wirklich keine 10 Minuten, nachdem Ken Omi erreicht hatte und Aya bog um die Ecke um den Jüngeren abzuholen. Der stieg total durchnässt, mittlerweile war aus dem Schneeregen Schnee geworden, zu den anderen Zwei. Die Tür war noch nichtmal richtig zu, da bretterte Aya schon wieder los.  
  
„ Haben wir die Adresse von dem Typen?" fragte Ken, den Kopf über den Beifahrersitz gelehnt um besser in Omis Unterlagen einsehen zu können.  
  
„Sicher. Manx hatte sie mir mit den anderen Adressen gegeben, damit sie morgen nicht noch mal vorbei schauen muss." Wieder war das Tippen auf der Tastatur zu hören. Es rauschte förmlich in den Ohren des Ältesten, der Mühe hatte sich auf die Strasse zu konzentrieren. In seinem Kopf herrschten ganz andere Gedanken. / Ich hab's gewusst. Ich hätte mit ihm gehen sollen. Nein besser, ich hätte ihn davon abbringen sollen, mitzukommen. Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!!!/   
  
Keine Ahnung, weswegen er sich selber fertig machte. Normal war das nicht in seinem Sinne. Aber zu wissen, dass er es hätte verhindern zu können, dass eine Mission schief geht, machte ihn bald wahnsinnig.  
  
„VERDAMMT….!!!." schon wieder eine rote Ampel, und das, obwohl sie keine Zeit hatten.  
  
Omi sah den Rotschopf ungläubig an. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass er ihn so fluchen hörte. Und auch Ken konnte seinen Ohren nicht so recht trauen, als er das sonst so stille Mitglied mit solchen Gefühlsausbrüchen konfrontiert sah.  
  
„Aya-kun…?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Der Schnee fiel immer heftiger und mittlerweile hatte sich ein eisiger Wind dazu gesellt, so dass sie ihr Tempo noch mehr drosseln mussten.  
Ein Weg, der normalerweise in 20 Minuten zu schaffen war erhöhte sich dadurch auf das Doppelte. 20 Minuten zuviel. 20 Minuten in denen Yohji, weiß der Himmel was, anrichten konnte.  
  
Aya hatte niemals geglaubt einen aus ihrer eigenen Reihe jagen zu müssen. Obwohl er befand, das ‚jagen' das falsche Wort war. Denn sie hatten ja immer noch dasselbe Ziel. Fotuna, so hieß der Typ, dem der Laden gehörte, kalt zu stellen. Dummerweise würde das zu Viert etwas besser klappen als alleine. Und noch dämlicher war es, dass Yohji Gefahr lief, aufzufliegen und Aya wusste bis jetzt nicht, wie man ihn dann da 'raus holen sollte.   
Aber noch ein ganz anderes Problem stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. Nämlich das Yohji das ziemlich egal zu sein schien, was mit ihm passieren würde.   
  
Endlich!!! Endlich, nach 40 Minuten hatten sie es geschafft, die Villa, die ein ganzes Stück außerhalb von Tokio lag, zu finden. Aya parkte natürlicherweise nicht direkt davor, sondern in der Nähe, dass Auto versteckt hinter einem Baum, damit man sie nicht so schnell entdecken würde.  
  
Das erste Hindernis stand direkt vor ihnen. Eine riesige Mauer, mit Stacheldraht oben drauf. Und wenn Omi sich nicht täuschte, waren dahinter unter Garantie noch ein paar Hunde, die Kühen glichen, versteckt.   
  
„ Ich frag mich, wie Yohji-kun es geschafft haben will, hier durchzukommen."  
  
Ken grinste, viel zu breit für Omis Geschmack.  
„Du kennst doch Yohji. Der Dickkopf setzt alles durch, wenn er es will."  
  
Eine Tatsache, die die anderen beiden Weiß-Mitglieder nicht gerade beruhigte, zumal sie wussten, wie Recht Ken damit hatte.  
  
„Danke Ken-kun, ein sehr hilfreicher und beruhigender Hinweis."  
  
„ Er ist schon drin. Ich denke wegen der Hunde müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen."  
  
„NANI?!"  
  
Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass Aya an das Eingangstor getreten war und sich die ganze Lage mal betrachtet hatte. Die anderen beiden stießen zu ihm und verstanden sofort, was er meinte.   
  
Man hätte es sich ja eigentlich denken können. Yohji ging die ganze Sache nicht taktisch an sondern stürmte das Gebäude direkt frontal. Eigentlich wunderte es den Rotschopf etwas, dass er seine Leiche noch nirgends entdecken konnte. Gleichzeitig atmete er auch erleichtert auf. Erstens wurde ihnen dadurch etwas Arbeit abgenommen, zweitens konnte es sehr viel schwerer nicht mehr werden und Aya brauchte sich nicht mehr unnötig Sorgen um ihn machen. Aber Blödsinn.Wer sprach denn hier von Sorge? Es ging ihm jeglich um die Mission.  
  
„ Am Besten ist es wohl, wir tun es ihm gleich und jagen direkt hinterher. Sonst verlieren wir noch mehr Zeit. Und niemand von uns weiß, ob es für ihn da drin genauso einfach wird, wie hier draußen."  
  
EINFACH??? Da lagen an die 10 Dobermänner tot auf der Erde und Omi sprach von EINFACH???   
  
Aber er hatte Recht. Sie sollten ebenfalls den direkten Weg nehmen. Passieren konnte IHNEN immerhin nicht mehr viel. Jedenfalls nicht hier.  
  
Der erste, der sich getraute, das Tor anzufassen war Aya. Niemand wusste, ob da Strom drauf war oder nicht aber bevor der Jüngste überhaupt annähernd dazu kam, ihn zu warnen, war es bereits zu spät.  
  
Glück gehabt. Passieren tat nämlich nichts. Verwunderlich war auch, dass das Tor bereits offen stand. Yohji schien ganze Arbeit geleistet zu haben, als er hier eingedrungen war.  
„Ich sag ja, er setzt seinen Willen durch, da kann ihn nichts aufhalten!"  
  
„ KEN-KUN!!!!"  
  
Wenn Ken nur nicht so verdammt Recht hätte.   
  
Der Vorgarten, der schon mehr ein Park war, war unglaublich still. Von weitem hörte man ein paar Grillen zirpen, ansonsten herrschte eisige Ruhe. Zu eisig. Hier war es viel zu still. Außerdem roch es nach Blut, wie Aya fand. Wahrscheinlich von den Hunden, die hier und da verstreut auf der Erde lagen.   
  
Die ganze Zeit hielten sie sich kampfbereit, immer damit rechnend, dass irgendwo aus dem Gebüsch nicht doch noch eins der Viecher auftauchen würde oder auf sie geschossen wurde. Aber es geschah nichts dergleichen. Sie sahen nur überall Blutsspuren, Fußabdrücke und dann der beißende Geruch. Der Mond beleuchtete nur spärlich den Weg nach oben zur eigentlichen Villa Irgendwann war die Aale um sie herum so dicht, dass sie ihre eigenen Hände nicht mehr vor Augen sehen konnte. Nur dieser Geruch. Dieser Geruch von Blut war ihr ständiger Begleiter.   
  
„Was für ein Massaker." Flüsterte Omi." Ich hoffe nur, dass ihm nichts passiert…"  
  
Seine Worte wurden durch Schüsse nördlich von ihnen unterbrochen. Der plötzliche, laute Geräuschpegel zerrte sich durch Markt und Knochen und ehe sich Aya versah, befand er sich im rennenden Zustand immer den Geräuschen hinterher, dicht verfolgt von seinen beiden Teamkollegen. Er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn plötzlich so aufschrecken lies, aber ein erneutes, unbestimmtes Gefühl machte die Runde durch seinen Körper und er entschloss sich, diesem Gefühl lieber nach zu gehen. Diese Schüsse… sie schienen wie eine Antwort auf Omis Worte zu sein. Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut.   
Aller Widerstrebungen zum Trotz. Diese Frage hämmerte sich auch in Ayas Gehirn ein.   
Wie schon heute Vormittag, nur auf einer anderen Ebene.  
  
War wirklich alles in Ordnung?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oben am Eingang angekommen, erwartete sie gleich das nächste Grauen. Schon wieder Blut, schon wieder dieser Geruch. Schon wieder Leichen. Diesmal allerdings nicht von Hunden. So, wie die Kerle aussahen, waren das wohl zwei der Leibwächter von Fotuna. Wohl bemerkt: WAREN! Jetzt sahen sie eher aus, wie zwei Fleischklumpen.   
  
„ Die hat er ja gut vermöbelt." Ken sah sich die beiden genauer an und bemerkte auch hier die Schnittwunden und die tief rot-violetten Flecken, die überall auf den Körpern verteilt waren. Ein leichter Stupser." Die wachen nicht mehr auf."  
  
„KEN-KUN!! Es ist genug!!" Das war jetzt bestimmt das 1001 Mal, dass Omi Ken dazu aufforderte, nicht noch mehr solcher Sprüche von sich zu geben. Dem Jüngsten missfiel diese lockere Art in solch einer Situation total. Aber das hing wohl eher damit zusammen, dass seine Nerven zum zerreißen waren.  
  
„Schon gut, Omi. Ich mach mir doch auch Sorgen." Ken lächelte leicht und klopfte seinem jüngeren Teamkameraden freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Es war jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich über Yohjis Ehrgeiz lustig zu machen. Außerdem schien Aya ungeduldig zu werden.  
  
Komisch, der Rotschopf benahm sich heute so und so reichlich merkwürdig. Ken war das schon am Fahrstil aufgefallen. Zusätzlich das Rumfluchen. Er hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Als würde ihn etwas bedrücken, was mit dieser Sache hier zu tun hatte. Wusste Aya etwas, was sie nicht wussten?  
  
Erneute Schüsse rissen ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen."Oh Gott. YOHJI!!!" Mit einem kräftigen Tritt hatte der 20jährige die schwere Holztür aufgestoßen, die sie direkt in die Eingangshalle führte. Dass das nicht das unauffälligste Verhalten war, wussten sie wohl alle drei. Andererseits war es das schnellste und das war es, was momentan zählte. Womöglich würde Yohji eh die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.   
  
„Schxx, wo sollen wir hier denn anfangen zu suchen." Kens Blick richtete sich auf die Türen, die rechts, links und geradeaus im Erdgeschoss verteilt waren. Dann lief er gedanklich die Treppe entlang nach oben, wo weitere Türen und Gänge auf sie warten würden.  
  
„ Ich würde sagen wir folgen einfach den Spuren." Omi verwies angewidert auf die Blutsspuren, die hier hinterlassen wurden. Überall Blut. Blut und dieser beißende Geruch, der sich daraus ergab. Wo Blut war, waren auch Verletzte. Vielleicht sogar weitere Tote, so wie draußen.   
Seit wann war Yohji so brutal? Das war doch gänzlich gegen seine sonst so friedvolle Art. Was war nur geschehen, dass das alles so endete? Und vor allem: Hatten sie ihn alle falsch eingeschätzt? Hatten sie irgendetwas nicht beachtet?   
  
„ Omi, hör auf, deinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, wir haben keine Ewigkeiten Zeit. Sonst können wir bald nur noch Yohjis Leiche hier heraus befördern."  
  
Aya war schon längst auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe, während Ken Omi noch zusätzlich anschieben musste, damit dieser endlich mal in die Gänge kam. „ Ken-kun? Haben wir irgendetwas falsch gemacht?"  
  
Der Ältere sah den Blondschopf perplex an, fauchte dann aber leise:"Darüber können wir uns später Gedanken machen."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Es war nicht wirklich schwer, heraus zu bekommen, wo sich ihr Teamkamerad befand. Dachten sie zumindest. Sie mussten einfach nur den Spuren an Blut und Leichen folgen. Irgendwann hatte Aya aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele es waren, das Grauen, das Yohji das Ganze hier fabriziert hatte, lief ihm durch Haut und Knochen.  
  
So, wie es aussah, hatte der Kampf schon im ganzen Haus stattgefunden, denn sie hörten zwar Schüsse, sahen Blut und rochen diesen Gestank, jedoch sahen sie nie eine lebende Person. Es war wie in einem Geisterhaus. Ein Alptraum ohne Ende. Leiche über Leiche, Blut über Blut aber es schien nach einer Weile einfach nicht mehr real zu sein. Sogar Omi gewöhnte sich an den Anblick, sah nur noch skeptisch auf eine der Leichen, als sie mittlerweile schon im 4837. Zimmer nachgesehen haben.  
  
„Das gibt es doch nicht. Das ist doch verrückt. Er muss doch hier irgendwo sein. Wir hören doch die Schüsse. Und dann das ganze Blut…"   
  
Der Jüngste sah entnervt und mittlerweile auch körperlich total am Ende auf die anderen Zwei, denen es nicht besser zu gehen schien." Wir sollten vielleicht mal darauf hören, von wo die Schüsse kommen."   
  
„ Ken-kun, das haben wir schon. Die kommen von überall. Zumindest höre ich das so heraus." Bestätigendes Nicken von Aya. „Lasst uns genau überlegen. Wo waren wir noch nicht?"  
  
Zum Überlegen kam keiner wirklich, denn machten die nächsten Schüsse auf sich aufmerksam. Sie hatten keine Zeit zum Überlegen. Sie mussten handeln. Niemand wusste, welcher der Schüsse Yohji vielleicht tödlich treffen würde. Aber solange geschossen wurde, konnte man sich wenigstens noch sicher sein, dass er am Leben war. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer in der sonst so misslichen Situation.  
  
„Es scheint…" Ken ging an die Wand und klopfte einmal daran. Sofort trat der Schall durch das ganze Gebäude bis zu ihnen zurück."Kann es vielleicht sein, dass die Wände den Schall der Schüsse tragen und es deswegen so klingt, als würde es überall herkommen?"  
  
„ Na klasse, dann könnten sie wer weiß wo sein."  
  
„Pscht, seit ruhig." Aya warf einen mahnenden Blick zu den anderen und lauschte der Stille. Da war aber keine Stille. Und da waren nicht nur Schüsse. Er hörte Stimmen. Wohl ebenfalls durch die Wände übertragen, sollte Kens Theorie stimmen. Aufgebrachte, laute Stimmen. Aya konzentrierte sich noch mehr darauf, Omi und Ken taten es ihm gleich, nur um endlich heraus zubekommen, von wo sie kamen.  
  
„Der Keller!!!" entfuhr es dem Rotschopf schlagartig und er erfuhr einstimmiges Nicken von den anderen. Sie hatten sich hier oben also umsonst abgesucht. Sie waren die ganze Zeit auf dem Holzweg. Hoffentlich kostete dieser Fehler nicht das Leben des ältesten Weiß-Mitgliedes. Was würde eigentlich sein, wenn…..?  
Nein. Aya schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Besser, er dachte darüber nicht nach. Wenn das ihre Schuld war.. wenn das seine Schuld war, er würde sich das nie verzeihen. Er hatte es doch gewusst, wieso hat er nie etwas verlauten lassen? Wieso hat er abgewartet, bis das hier passierte? Musste er sich denn unbedingt sicher gehen? Hätte er nicht EINMAL eher einschreiten können?  
  
Wieder ein innerliches Kopfschütteln. Er konnte nichts für Yohjis Austicker. Er war doch nicht sein Kindermädchen und später, würden sie ihn lebend hier heraus bekommen, würde er ihm eine Standpauke versetzen, dass ihm Hören und Sehen verging. Er baut den Mist und sie mussten ihn auslöffeln. Nur weil er seiner Asuka hinterher watschelt, bringt er sich und seine Kameraden in Gefahr. Nicht Aya war hier der Idiot sondern Yohji. Schxx Egoismus. Er würde ihn eigenhändig umbringen, sollte das ganze hier mal vorbei sein.  
  
Sollte es endlich vorbei sein!!! Aber momentan steckten sie noch mittendrin und niemand wusste, wie es ausgehen würde. Niemand bis auf das Schicksal, an welches Aya Gott sei Dank nicht glaubte. Wenn's danach gehen würde, wären sie womöglich bereits alle tot  
„Am besten ist es, wir trennen uns. Habt ihr eure Headsets noch dabei?" Hier kam wieder der Taktiker in Omi hervor. Alles musste genau geplant sein, niemand durfte in Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn es nicht wirklich dringend notwendig war und der Kontakt zu den anderen war die beste Stütze.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Der Keller wurde durch 5 verschiedene Türen von dem Erdgeschoss abgetrennt. Es war merkwürdig, aber nachdem Omi einen ungefähren Plan der Villa erstellt hatte, sah man nur allzu deutlich, dass diese 5 Türen im ganzen Erdgeschoss verteilt waren. "Das Ding da unten muss ja ein reiner Irrgarten sein. Hat der Typ soviel Krempel, den er da unten abstellen muss, oder wie sieht das aus?" Ken setzte sich das Headset auf und kramte seine Tigerkrallen hervor. Aya tat selbiges.  
Nachdem sie sich einig wurden, wo es wohl am besten war, in den Keller zu gehen, trennten sich ihre Wege. Aya nutze den versteckten Eingang in der Vorhalle, Ken den in der Küche und das jüngste Mitglied den vom Waschraum aus. Keiner wusste, was ihn erwarten würde. Und jetzt war zusätzlich noch jeder auf sich allein gestellt.  
  
War es das alles wirklich wert? Ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen nur weil irgend so ein Idiot meint, Amok laufen zu müssen? Aya stellte mit einem entsetzten Gefühl fest, dass es das sehr wohl wert war. Außerdem wusste er, dass Yohji wohl genauso handeln würde.  
  
Er seufzte leise in die Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, als er die unaufhörliche Treppe nach unten rannte. Wie tief ging das denn noch? Das hier war doch keine Lagerhalle sondern immer noch eine Villa und ein stinknormaler Keller.  
  
Dachte er zumindest. Als er jedoch unten angekommen war, musste er sich sofort eines Besseren belehren lassen. Er riss geradewegs die Tür auf, da versperrte erst ein gleißendes Licht seine Sicht , dann wurde er von erneuten Schüssen empfangen und zum Schluss sah er, zu seiner Überraschung, dass dies hier KEIN stinknormaler Keller war sondern eben die gedachte Lagerhalle und er oben auf den Planken stand, die von einem Geländer umzäunt einmal an der Wand, gute 3 Meter über dem Boden entlang liefen und von wo aus geradewegs Eisentreppen direkt in die Halle führten.  
Dort unten… der Schrei, der sich seine Kehle hinaufbahnte, blieb mittendrin stecken und heraus kam nur ein leises Aufkeuchen. Fassungslos lehnte er über dem Geländer, seine Lippen bebten und die Hände zitterten, als er es umfasste, als bräuchte er Halt um nicht hinunter zu stürzen. Dort unten war das reinste Blutbad. Überall Blut und Leichen soweit das Augen reichte.  
Er hörte einen Schrei. Es kam von vorne und gleichzeitig durch die Kopfhörer des Headsets. Dass muss Omi sein. Aya sah auf, direkt geradeaus in die Augen des Jüngeren, der gute 100 Meter entfernt, ebenfalls auf den Planken stand und entsetzt erst den Rotschopf anstarrte, dann aber wieder nach unten sah . Die Türen führten also alle hierher, nur eben immer auf andere Seiten der Halle. Bewiesen wurde das spätestens dann, als Ken rechts, 50 Meter von Aya, auftauchte.  
  
Wieder sah er nach unten und diesmal erkannte er etwas, was sich von all dem unterschied, was sie bis hierhin gesehen hatten. Lebende Menschen. Nicht mehr viele. 7 an der Zahl. Und einer von ihnen war Yohji.   
In diesem Moment, wo Aya ihn entdeckte, spürte er plötzlich all die Sorge, die er bis dato gehabt hatte, von sich abfallen. Eine zentnerschwere Last, die er die ganze Zeit auf seinen Schultern getragen hatte. Denn auch wenn er sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Er hatte sich die Schuld für das Ganze gegeben, da konnte er über Yohji fluchen, wie er wollte.   
  
Sein Blick schweifte weiter durch die Halle.  
Der da links in der Ecke kauernd saß konnte Fotuna sein. Als einziger hatte er Anzug und Krawatte an und schien auch sonst nicht sonderlich zum Kämpfen bereit zu sein. Sehr bald wird er es sein müssen, wenn er nicht sterben wollte.  
  
Immer wieder sah er Gestalten durch die Raum huschen, alles schien so schnell zu gehen, dass er kaum nachkam. Es war einfach nur Wahnsinn. Yohji konnte UNMÖGLICH mit so vielen Leuten gleichzeitig fertig werden!!! Zumal diese auch noch alle ausgebildete Bodyguards waren. Wie groß war der Schmerz, den er in sich trug und das Rachegefühl, dass ihm sein Leben egal war und er solch eine Kraft aufbauen konnte. Niemand in einem normalen Zustand, es sei denn, er war Superman, konnte solche Taten verrichten.  
  
Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf, riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und rannte die Treppe runter, um seinem Teamkollegen zu helfen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das überhaupt nötig war. Yohji schien ja bis jetzt ganz gut alleine klar zu kommen, da waren diese 5 Bodyguards auch nicht mehr das Schlimmste. Fotuna war in seinen Augen kein Gegner. Womöglich wusste der Typ noch nichteinmal, wie man mit einer Pistole überhaupt umging.  
Seine Meinung änderte sich aber schnell, als er Yohji aus der Nähe sah und dieser auch für einen Moment stehen blieb, um sich gegen 2 der 5 gleichzeitig zu wehren.  
  
Keine Ahnung, wie viel Munition sie auf ihn verballert hatten, aber einiges hatte Streifschüsse hinterlassen und wenn Aya genau hinsah konnte er sogar erkennen, dass der Blondschopf ein wenig humpelte. Die blauen, grünen und roten Flecken lies er mal ganz beiseite. Außerdem schien er erschöpft zu sein. Aber wen wunderte das, nach diesem ganzen Spektakel.  
  
Ein leises Zischen durchdrang die Luft, gefolgt von einem Aufstöhnen und dem Aufprall eines schweren Körper. Omi war oben auf den Planken geblieben, die Armbrust gezielt auf einen der Bodyguards gehalten, der nun tot auf der Erde lag.  
  
Deutlich sah man, dass der Kleine zitterte. Er hatte schon viel gesehen: Leichen, verstümmelte Opfer, viel zu viel Blut. Aber noch nie so ein Massaker. Normal erledigten sie ihre Arbeit fein säuberlich, ohne großartig Spuren zu hinterlassen. In diesem Falle konnten sie das wohl vergessen.  
  
Yohji sah sich für einen Moment verwundert um, doch verfinsterte sich sein Blick schnell wieder, als er den Rotschopf direkt neben sich bemerkte, der gerade versuchte, einen weiteren Angreifer aus Yohjis Nähe fern zu halten. "Verschwindet..!!!" knurrte er barsch und gab seinem Gegner einen Faustschlag in den Magen, noch während sein Blick an Aya gewandt war.  
  
Doch der schien alles andere zu tun, als abhauen zu wollen. Im Gegenteil.   
Sein Katana knallte gegen die Eisenstange des Schrankes vor ihm. Sofort zog er es zurück und probierte es von neuem." Wenn du uns alle schon in Gefahr bringen musst, dann sieh jetzt wenigstens zu, dass du der ganzen Sache ein Ende bereitest. Wir kümmern uns um Fotunas Teddybären." Er spürte plötzlich, wie jemand gegen sein Schienbein trat und er hatte Mühe, nicht lauf aufzuschreien. Yohji aber verstand. Er sollte sich um Fotuna kümmern, der Rest würde dann ein leichtes werden. Es war unnatürlich, dass er in dieser Situation auf Aya hörte, aber in dessen Stimme klang etwas Besorgtes und Bestimmendes heraus. Etwas, was ihn aufrüttelte aus seiner Wut und Trauer um das Geschehene.   
  
Sein Faust traf noch einmal in das Gesicht des Fleischbrockens, so dass dieser zu Boden taumelte, dann hastete er, von den Geräuschen der Kämpfe seiner Teamkameraden und Schüssen gefolgt, zu Fotuna, der nun nicht mehr kauernd in einer Ecke saß sondern die Flucht nach vorne trat. Treten wollte.  
  
Hastig kramte er in seiner Tasche nach der Waffe, die er mit sich führte und hielt sie Yohji entgegen.  
Er zitterte, genauso, wie Omi vorhin gezittert hatte. "Du…du kannst mich nicht töten!!!" kreischte er und seine Hände hielten krampfhaft die Pistole fest.  
  
Yohji ging näher auf ihn zu. Aber es hatte nicht den Anschein, dass er den Draht ziehen würde.   
Alles war plötzlich so still. Sicher… hinter ihm waren immer noch die Geräusche, der er vorhin wahrgenommen hatte. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Zwischen ihm und Fotuna herrschte eine ganz andere Atmosphäre als zwischen den anderen. Hier war es still. Still und gefährlich! Jeder, der zwischen ihnen gestanden hätte, hätte Yohjis Zorn gespürt. Und Fotunas Angst.  
  
„Wieso? Wieso sollte ich dich nicht töten können? Ich meine, du hast dutzende von Mädchen auf deinem schmutzigen Gewissen. Wieso also nicht?" Der Abstand zwischen ihnen wurde geringer. In Fotunas Augen wich die Angst und machte der Panik Platz, die plötzlich in ihm aufkeimte. Er könnte abdrücken. Sicherlich! Aber er tat es nicht. Wahrscheinlich war er vor Angst wie starr und festgefroren.  
„Ich…ich bin einer der mächtigsten Männer in dieser Stadt!!! Ich habe Beziehungen! Tötest du mich, werden sie dein ganzes Leben zerstören und dich quälen! Provoziere es nicht!!!"  
Weiterhin tat der Blondschopf nichts weiter, als sich auf seinen Gegenüber zu zubewegen.  
Seine Stimme war viel zu sanft und ausgeglichen. Es war so seltsam. Nichts schien sich zu bewegen, nichts zu existieren, bis auf ihn, Fotuna und seine Rache.   
  
Der Fettwanz drückte sich tief in die Ecke, als Yohji so nahe war, dass er ihn berühren konnte. Wenn er jetzt nicht abdrücken würde…..  
  
Klick… Yohji hatte nichtmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als sein Gegenüber es auch tat.  
„Idiot.." sagte er heißer und schlug ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Waffe aus der Hand." Mein Leben ist bereits zerstört…" seine Stimme wirkte bedrohlich und deutete sein Vorhaben regelrecht an. Fotuna hatte ja nichtmal annähernd eine Ahnung, was in dem Assasin überhaupt vorging. Er wusste ja nicht, dass er nur Rache nahm. Rache für einen Menschen, den er vor Jahren geliebt hatte und der alles für ihn bedeutete. Bedeutet hatte. Jemand, der heute noch sein Leben erfüllte.  
„ In einer ganz negativen Art." Wie Aya einmal bemerkt hatte.   
  
„ I…ich….ich…ICH WUSSTE VON NICHTS, EHRLICH!!!" Fotuna schrie und strampelte, versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff zu befreien, der sich um seinen Kragen legte und ihn ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden hob.  
  
„ Keiner, deiner Ausreden nützt dir jetzt noch etwas." Yohjis Finger krallten sich regelrecht in den weißen Stoff und erst nach einem funkelnden Blick warf er ihn angewidert zu Boden, schmiss ihn förmlich dahin.  
  
„ DU bist Schuld, dass so viele leiden müssen." Seine Faust wurde direkt in den Magen des Dicken gerammt, der darauf nur aufkeuchen konnte. Ohne Rücksicht lies er sich auf ihn fallen, prügelte auf ihn ein, bis Fotuna aussah, wie ein Häufchen Elend aus Fleisch, Fett und Blut.  
Jetzt, wo er den Schuldigen, besser gesagt einen der Mitschuldigen, in den Händen hatte, konnte er gnadenlos seine Wut an ihm auslassen. Seine Wut und seine Trauer. Wieder ein Schlag ins Gesicht und der Fleischklos unter ihm keuchte erneut auf. "Du bist Schuld dass ich sie nie wieder sehen werden.." hauchte Yohji leise, nahm die Pistole eines Bodyguards, den er vorhin niedergestreckt hatte und hielt sie an die Schläfe seines Gegenübers.  
  
„ Nein..nein…nein..bitte nicht…bitte…." Casablancas Chef war nichts mehr weiter als ein toter Mann und er wusste das. Er wusste, dass er keine Gnade erwiesen bekommen würde." Du bist wahnsinnig….du bist verrückt…ein Wahnsinniger…" sah er darin seine letzte Chance, davon zu kommen? Er heulte wie ein Schlosshund, winselte, jammerte, flehte um Gnade.   
  
Ein sarkastisches Grinsen spiegelte sich auf Yohjis Lippen über die ein leises "Ja…" trat.  
Er drückte ab.   
  
Der Schuss war kaum zu hören unter dem Gedränge der anderen. Eine Fontäne aus Blut trat aus Fotunas Schläfe, besudelte sein Gesicht, sein weißes Hemd und Yohjis Hände. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verblasste nicht. Mit wohltuender Begeisterung sah er, wie das Blut floss, wie aus der Fontäne langsam nur noch ein Bächlein wurde, was aus der Einschussstelle über das Gesicht ran, über die weit aufgerissenen Augen, bis es auf den Boden tropfte. Es war wie eine Erleichterung und wie ein noch größerer Schmerz, als er ihn je zuvor empfunden hatte. /Ist es..noch nicht vorbei???/  
  
„YOHJI…YOHJI!!!!" wer rief ihn da?? Yohji konnte nicht lokalisieren woher die Stimme kam und nicht erkennen, von wem. Er sah wie betäubt auf die Leiche unter ihm, auf der er kniete./Wieso…tut es immer noch weh?/ sein Blick verschwamm und erste Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg als Anzeichen von Schmerz nach draußen./Wieso…fühle ich es immer noch?/  
  
„YOHJI!! YOHJI, DU IDIOT!!!! PASS AUF….!!!"   
  
/Stör mich nicht..verschwinde…hau ab./ er wollte alles von sich fern halten. Niemand sollte mit ihm reden, niemand ihn berühren. Er wollte allein sein mit seiner Trauer und der Leiche unter sich.  
  
„ YOHJIIIIIIIIIIIIII……."  
  
„Hm???" verwirrt drehte er sich um und sah im letzten Moment, wie Aya plötzlich vor ihm stand und das Blut spritzte."Aya..?" „ Keuch…Yohji. Dummkopf.. wie oft sollen wir dich eigentlich noch aus der Schxxx ziehen?"  
„Aya???" Aya fuhr schlagartig rum und rammte dem Bodyguard hinter sich seine Kling direkt durchs Herz. Er war der letzte, der tot zu Boden fiel.   
  
„Yohji, wie lange willst du das noch mitmachen?" Aya drehte sich wieder um, aus seiner Schulter floss ein wenig Blut. Der Dolch, der sich dadurch gebohrt hatte, lag neben dem toten Mann.  
  
„Aya, was meinst du??" Der Blondschopf wollte aufstehen, wollte gehen, wollte sich den Augen seiner Teamkammeraden entziehen, wurde ihm doch jetzt erst wirklich bewusst, was er hier getan hatte, dass er alle in Gefahr gebracht hatte Es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Beine gaben vor Erschöpfung nach und er sank vor Aya direkt wieder auf die Knie. „Yohji…" Der Rotschopf tat selbiges aber mehr um mit dem ältesten Weißmitglied auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein."Yohji, sieh mich an.." mit einem festen Griff in den Nacken zwang er ihn regelrecht dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.   
  
Anders, als Yohji es erwartet hatte, war Ayas Blick weich und besorgt, seine Gesichtszüge nicht so streng wie sonst."Aya, was soll das?...du bist doch..sonst nicht so.." seine Stimme wurde etwas schwächer und sein Blick verschwamm plötzlich, wurde dunkler, fast schwarz. Fühlte er das wirklich, dass sich ein Arm um seinen zerschundenen Körper legte und eine Hand über seine Blut-, Dreck- und Tränenverschmierte Wange wischte? Das war doch nicht Aya, oder?  
  
„Yohji… wovor hast du eigentlich Angst?"  
  
WAS???  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Keuch..keuch…keuch……was..was war das?"  
Es war helllichter Tag, grelles Licht stahl sich in seine Augen und lies ihn blinzeln. Kein Keller, kein Fotuna, kein Aya, keine Bodyguards, die er umgebracht hatte. Er hatte so viele Menschen umgebracht, Wie konnte das möglich sein?? Gar nicht!!!  
  
Yohji saß schweißgebadet in SEINEM Bett, in SEINEM Zimmer, in der Wohnung SEINER WG und war nirgendwo anders. Um ihn herum war es kalt und feucht, aber er war zu Hause und brauchte sich nicht zu fürchten, vor was auch immer.  
  
„Yohji… Wovor hast du eigentlich Angst?" Nein...nur ein Traum, nichts weiter. Das war alles so unwirklich wie unrealistisch, vor allem, da Aya so etwas nie sagen würde und er auch nie in der Lage zu solchen Taten wäre.2) War er nicht???  
  
Alles nur ein Traum…. Aber es fühlte sich so verdammt realistisch an. Ein Schauer lief durch den eh schon zittrigen Körper, als er daran dachte, wie viel Blut er gesehen und hinterlassen hatte. War das sein unbewusster Wunsch? Alles niederzumetzeln, nur um Rache zu üben??? War ER das wirklich? Würde er wirklich so weit gehen? So weit, dass er sein Team in Gefahr  
brachte?  
Das war Blödsinn, aber auf eine unbestimmte Weise fühlte Yohji Scham und Trauer bei diesem Gedanken, als hätte er es bereits vollzogen.  
  
Es klopfte an seiner Tür. Er gab zwar keine Antwort, aber trotz dessen öffnete sie sich. Zuerst sah er nur einen Fuß, der der Tür einen kräftigen Tritt gab, damit sie ganz aufging, dann ein Tablett mit einer Schüssel drauf und zum Schluss den ganzen Rest des jüngsten Weißmitgliedes. Irgendwie versuchte dieses das anscheinend schwere Tablett zu balancieren ohne die Hälfte zu verschütten oder es ganz und gar fallen zu lassen.  
  
„Na…, endlich wach??" Hatte er das heute Morgen nicht auch schon gehört? Oder…war das auch ein Traum gewesen? Heute Morgen?? Heute? Yohji sah auf den Wecker, aber ehe er sich überhaupt zusammenreimen konnte, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, unterbrach ihn Omi schon wieder, der das Tablett mittlerweile abgestellt hatte und die Tür zumachte. „ Bevor du fragst, du hast fast zwei Tage durchgepennt. Hast uns nen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Wir dachten, es sei sonst was los.." Omi sah besorgt auf den Älteren, der immer noch nichts gesagt hatte. Mutierte er jetzt zu Aya oder wieso sah er den Jüngeren einfach nur fragend an. "Yohji?? Was ist los?" „Weiß nicht. Ich kann mich irgendwie an nichts erinnern." Seine Hand rieb einmal über die Schläfe, so als ob dadurch seine Erinnerung wiederkommen könnte. Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf waren unerträglich. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Schädel würde jeden Moment platzen. Und es war so heiß..so unglaublich heiß. Seine Haut verbrannte. So fühlte er sich zumindest.  
  
„Wundert mich nicht." Omi setzte sich auf den Stuhl der wohl extra neben das Bett gestellt wurde und hielt ihm ein Aspirin und ein Glas Wasser hin. Dankbar nahm Yohji das Medikament entgegen und schluckte es auch sofort. Hoffentlich wurde das bald besser.  
„Der Aufprall war ganz schön hart."  
„Hu??? Aufprall?"  
  
Omi tauchte einen Waschlappen in die mit kaltem Wasser und Eiswürfel gefüllte Schüssel.  
"Du bist auf der Treppe mit Fieber zusammengebrochen und hast ganze acht Stufen abwärts mitgenommen. Reicht das als Erklärung? Wenn du 'ne Grippe hast, dann bleib gefälligst im Bett." Es sollte wütend klingen, aber irgendwie konnte der Jüngste das nicht wirklich gut. Außerdem hätte in diesem Moment jeder gewusst, dass er sich eben einfach nur Sorgen machte.  
  
Yohji seufzte. Ihm wollte weder was von einer Grippe, noch von Fieber oder einem Zusammenbruch in den Sinn kommen. Da war einfach nichts. Alles leer. Sein Traum war dafür umso deutlicher in seinem Gedächnis eingeprägt.  
  
„Das hätte ganz schön schief gehen können. Ich sage nur Genickbruch." Dankbar nahm er auch den Waschlappen an, den Omi ihm hinhielt, hielt sich diesen an die Stirn und lies sich zurück auf den Rücken fallen, die Augen geschlossen. Herrlich..die Kälte tat unglaublich gut. Gerade eben, wo er wach geworden war, hatte er sich nach Wärme gesehnt. Womöglich auch  
deswegen, weil er immer noch die zärtliche Berührung aus seinem Traum im Gefühl hatte. Jetzt aber war das kühle Nass auf seiner Stirn einfach angenehmer.  
  
„Aber spätestens, wenn du wieder fit bist und Aya begegnest, bist du so und so tot. Du hast seine Lieblings-Chinavase zerdeppert, die neben der Treppe stand." Mit einem breiten Grinsen nahm Omi Yohji den Waschlappen wieder ab, tauchte ihn erneut in das kühle Nass und legte ihn zurück auf die heiße Stirn. Der Älteste lies es über sich ergehen, so verhätschelt zu werden. Er war schon wieder müde, schwach und spürte die Auswirkung seiner Grippe. Über Ayas shi-ne Blicke wollte er jetzt gar nicht nachdenken. Besser: er wollte nicht über Aya nachdenken.  
  
Wenn er an Aya dachte, blickte er automatisch auf die Situation in seinem Traum. Aya, wie er ihn so besorgt angesehen hatte. Aya, wie er ihn gefragt hatte. Aya, wie er ihn beschützt hatte. Aya, wie er plötzlich so liebevoll war.  
Das war absurd und grausam, daran zu denken und Yohji beschloss, dieses Gedanken schnell wieder beiseite zu schieben.  
  
Er BESCHLOSS es, konnte jedoch nicht. Da waren noch andere Dinge. Diese Grausamkeit, die in ihm ruhte. Weswegen war er da so ausgerastet? Ja richtig! Asuka. Seine Asuka. An sie wollte er genauso wenig denken, wie an Aya. Es tat weh, an sie zu denken und noch mehr schmerzte es, sie in Verbindung mit diesem Traum zu sehen. Er hatte in ihrem Namen so viele umgebracht. Es gab da mal eine Zeit, da hatte er Aya immer davor gewarnt, im  
Namen seiner Schwester zu töten. War er denn nun besser?  
  
„…ji? Yohji???"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
Omi tauchte den Waschlappen nun schon zum dritten Mal in das Eiswasser und legte ihn zurück. Besorgt sah er auf seinen älteren Freund. Irgendwas schien nicht mit ihm zu stimmen, so abwesend wie er war. Gut, er war krank. Aber das hieß für ihn normalerweise nicht, dass er so ruhig war."Sag mal, alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist so schweigsam. Macht dir etwa die Vorstellung, dass Aya dir einen shi-ne-Blick zuwirft, soviel Angst?"  
  
„Ach Blödsinn!!!" Brummelig legte Yohji den Waschlappen zurück auf den Nachttisch und drehte sich auf die Seite, Omi den Rücken zugewandt. Er hatte einfach keine Lust zu reden. Er wollte nachdenken. Oder einfach nur schlafen, sollte er fürs Nachdenken nicht fit genug sein. Er wollte herausfinden, wieso dieser Traum so mächtig war und er wollte wissen, was er  
vor seinem Freiflug von der Treppe getan hatte. Es war so unnatürlich und seltsam keine Erinnerung zu haben oder besser: einen Traum gehabt zu haben, der jede Erinnerung ersetzt.  
  
„Okok. Ich lass dich ja in Ruhe schlafen. Aya übernimmt heute Nachmittag deine Schicht. Verwunderlich, dass er so gnädig mit dir ist." Erstaunt über diese Tatsache rieb sich Omi den Hinterkopf, doch Yohji schien das ganze eher kalt zu lassen. Er nuschelte irgendetwas, was Omi nicht verstand und schloss dann die Augen um anzudeuten, dass er schlafen wollte. Der Jüngere nahm es wahr:"Ich versteh schon. Na dann…ich komme später noch mal wieder um nach dem Rechten zu sehen." und verschwand auf Zehnspitzen wieder aus dem Zimmer. Sollte er ruhig schlafen. Um so eher würde er fit werden und ihnen wieder helfen können. Na..letzteres war erstmal unwichtig. Er sollte wieder gesund werden, dass war die Hauptsache.  
  
Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich.  
Es war still in der Wohnung. Kein Wunder, Ken war auch bei diesem Schweinewetter Fußball spielen und Aya… von Aya durfte man so und so keinen Krach erwarten. Womöglich hatte er sich in sein Zimmer verzogen und sich ein Buch geschnappt. Omi überlegte, ob er ihm nicht die "Suhrkamp BasisBibliothek" schenken sollte.(WAS??? Schleichwerbung??? Iwoooooooooooooooooooooooo*abwink*^^) Damit würde er dann wohl die nächsten zehn Monate hinkommen. Nein..solange dann doch nicht. fünf Monate, wenn sie viel zu tun hatten 3).  
  
Wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Omi wollte gerade die Treppe hinunter gehen, da tauchte Aya von unten auf. Also war er nicht in seinem Zimmer gewesen. Hat wohl im Laden die Blumen gegossen oder sein Katana poliert. Dank Yohjis Ausfall und Omis Prüfungsstress hatten sie den Laden für den Vormittag geschlossen, um Ken und ihren „Anführer" nicht zu sehr zu belasten. "Hey Aya. Alles klar?" „Hm." Oje. Der Rotschopf schien nicht sehr gesprächig zu sein. Dann probierte Omi es eben anders. "Wie geht's deiner Schulter?" besorgt sah er auf den dicken Verband, der unter dem Pulli hervorlugte. Man musste nur genau hinsehen. "Hm."  
Ok…Gespräch missglückt. Den nächsten Versuch konnte er womöglich erst Morgen starten, sonst würde Aya ihm irgendwann auf die Nase drücken, dass er ihn nerven würde.  
Schmollend zog er an ihm vorbei und wollte Richtung Küche gehen, da drehte er sich noch einmal um:"Ach übrigens. Yohji war eben wach. Scheint ihm nicht sonderlich zu gehen, aber das Fieber ist runter. Nur, falls es dich interessiert." Eine Reaktion wartete er nicht mehr ab. Wozu auch? Aya würde darauf eh nicht reagieren, sondern sich sofort in sein Zimmer begeben.  
  
Und genau SO geschah es auch. Aya hatte anscheinend nicht mal richtig zugehört. Das einzige, was ihn interessierte, war sein Bett, ein Buch und Ruhe. Seine Ruhe… wohlverdiente Ruhe. Die letzten beiden Tage hatte er nichts weiter getan, als gearbeitet. Omi war es schlecht zuzumuten, neben der Schule auch noch zwei Schichten im Laden zu übernehmen und Ken hatte immerhin nebenbei noch Fußballtraining. Die Kinder freuten sich doch so sehr darauf. Also blieb Aya wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Yohji zu ersetzen und den ganzen Tag durchzurackern. Und dass bei diesem Weinachtsstreß.  
  
Seufzend lies er sich auf das Bett im halb abgedunkelten Zimmer fallen und schloss die Augen. Ruhig. Noch war es ruhig und noch fand er etwas Zeit um sich zu entspannen.  
Seine Finger berührten vorsichtig den Verband auf seiner Schulter und strichen einmal darüber. Es tat weh. Klar..die Wunde hatte sich entzündet und es würde wohl noch einige Tage brauchen, bis der Schmerz abklingen und sie verheilen würde.  
Wie war das alles zu Stande gekommen?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Yohji lag immer noch auf der Seite, die Augen geschlossen. Doch er konnte nicht schlafen. Gedanken hielten ihn wach, Gedanken, die er nicht denken wollte. Er wollte überhaupt nicht denken. Nur die Augen schließen und schlafen können. Aber sein Körper war ausgeruht von den letzten beiden Tagen und er war zu verwirrt, als dass er es hätte tun können.  
  
„Asuka… ." Er fieberte. Natürlich tat er dass, er hatte die Grippe. "Asuka… ." In ihrem Namen getötet. Er hatte in ihrem Namen getötet. Er hatte soviel Blut gesehen und so viel Leid. Er hatte in Ayas besorgte Augen gesehen. GOTT!!! Wieso kam er jetzt gerade DARAUF???!!!  
  
„Schxxx…!!!" Genervt von diesem Gedanken drehte er sich zurück auf den Rücken und starrte an die weiße Zimmerdecke. Es war jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde her, dass Omi verschwunden war, dass er gesagt hatte, er würde ihn in Ruhe schlafen lassen. Er konnte nicht. Zwischendurch hatte er es sogar mit Schäfchenzählen probiert, doch selbst das hatte nicht funktioniert.  
  
Müde…so müde. Oder doch schon erschöpft? Sein ganzer Körper kam ihm zentnerschwer und glühendheiß vor, jeder einzelne Knochen tat ihm weh. Er hasste es krank zu sein.  
Wahllos griff er neben sich, erreichte die Schüssel.. wo war doch gleich der Waschlappen?  
Seine Hand tastete sich weiter von der Schüssel weg und erwischte etwas, was sich anfühlte, wie eine Pappschachtel. Höh??? Was war denn das???   
  
Yohji zog das Objekt zu sich und betrachtete es mit verträumt müdem Blick. War sein Blick früher schon so, als wäre er ständig in einer anderen Sphäre, so war das heute noch extremer.  
  
Kondome!!! Weg damit!!! Damit konnte er jetzt nichts anfangen.  
Wieder tastete seine Hand auf dem Nachttischschrank herum. Er muss hier doch irgendwo gewesen sein.  
  
Etwas Klitschiges legte sich unter seine Finger. Na bitte, da war er ja. Zum Eintauchen ins Wasser musste er sich jetzt leider Gottes doch bewegen." Och menno…!"  
Er tat sich ziemlich schwer damit, sich aufzusetzen und dann auch noch seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung zu drehen. Sofort spürte er auch die Konsequenzen dieser Aktion. Ihm wurde speiübel und schwindelig und er hatte Not, sich nicht direkt hier zu übergeben. Mit aller Macht unterdrückte er den Würgereiz, der ihn überfiel und atmete einmal tief durch. Sieht nach 'ner Gehirnerschütterung aus. Na klasse, das konnte er sich gerade jetzt leisten. Wie lange er wohl noch im Bett liegen bleiben musste, bis er endlich wieder fit war? Drei Tage? Vier? Er bezweifelte, dass Omi ihn zu früh raus lassen würde. Er bezweifelte, dass er sich selbst so früh aus dem Bett lassen würde. Im Allgemeinen konnte er sich momentan einfach nicht vorstellen, auf eigenen Füssen zu stehen. Wenn er an das Schwindelgefühl und den Würgereiz von gerade eben dachte.  
  
Dann würde er eben alles erst mal langsam angehen müssen. Also... LANGSAM öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Ok, kein Schwindel. LANGSAM hob er den Kopf wieder an. Immer noch nichts. Das klappte ja schon mal ganz gut. Jetzt musste er nur noch vorsichtig den Waschlappen in die Schüssel tauchen und wieder rausfischen. Eine komplizierte Angelegenheit. Seine Hände zitterten wie verrückt und wollten auch keine Ruhe geben, egal, wie sehr er sich darum bemühte. Wieso zitterte er schon wieder? Ihm war heiß und er zitterte. Das war doch nicht normal!!! Ihm war doch nicht kalt!!   
  
Das Zittern übertrug sich von seinen Händen auf seinen Körper. Sie schienen ihn zu lähmen, diese unkontrollierten Bewegungen. Sie schienen ihn davon abzuhalten, diesen VERDAMMTEN Waschlappen in das VERDAMMTE Wasser zu schmeißen!!!  
Und sie schienen ihn davon abzuhalten, denjenigen zu schlagen, der vor ihm stand. Oder laut aufzuschreien bei dessen Anblick.  
  
-----------------------------------  
Aya hatte es nicht verhindern können, es zu tun. Und nun stand er vor ihm, zitterte und bebte innerlich, wie es sein Gegenüber wohl tat. "Yohji…" er flüsterte, doch kam es ihm vor, als würde er den Namen laut heraus schreien.  
  
„A…Aya…was machst du hier???" Yohji rang nach Worten, suchte eine Erklärung. Doch das einzige, was er konnte, war zittern und Aya fragend ansehen. Fragend und verwirrt. Gerade eben hatte er noch an ihn gedacht und an seinen Traum. Sein Traum. Oh Gott!!! Dieser Traum. Er musste automatisch an den Aya aus seinem Traum denken und verglich ihn mit dem, der vor ihm stand. Nein, der in seinem Traum war anders. Irgendwie... oder doch nicht???  
  
Wie ein verängstigtes Kind zog er sich zurück, zog sich weit, weit von Aya zurück und krallte sich fest. Er hatte Angst. Ja, und was für welche. Er hatte zum ersten Mal wirklich Angst vor Aya. Sicher, vorher hatte er immer Respekt vor ihm gehabt. Aber er war sein Freund und gehörte zum Team. Er fühlte für ihn die Sympathie, wie er sie auch für Omi und Ken empfand. Immerhin waren diese Drei seine Familie. Doch jetzt schien sich alles irgendwie zu wenden und Freundschaft schien anders zu sein, als er es vor seinem Zusammenbruch kannte.  
  
„Idiot, ich dachte du schläfst. Gib her!!!" Aya riss ihm den Waschlappen aus der Hand und vollrichtete das, was Yohji dank seiner zitternden Hände nicht hinbekam. Verdutzt sah Yohji ihn an. Wovor hatte er Angst gehabt? Was sollte denn passieren? Angst… . ‚Yohji... wovor hast du eigentlich Angst?'   
  
„Aya… was machst du hier?" er stellte die Frage nun schon zum zweiten Mal. Mittlerweile hatte er sich vom ersten Schock erholt und seine Stimme gefestigt. Doch noch immer schwankte dieser unbestimmte, verschreckte Laut mit.   
  
„Auftrag von Omi! Und nun leg dich wieder hin oder ich werde eigenhändig dafür sorgen, dass du schläfst." Kein besorgter Laut war zu hören; nur Ayas kalte Stimme. Er war nicht der aus seinem Traum. Nein, sicher nicht. Es war auch absolut grotesk, von so einem Aya zu träumen. Er war hier, real vor ihm, wie er wirklich leibt und lebt. Streng und diszipliniert, kein Fünkchen Gefühl in seinen Augen, in seinen Gesten, in seinen Worten. Eben der normale Aya.   
  
Diese Verwirrtheit lag immer noch in Yohjis Blick. Aya konnte dem nicht so ganz folgen. Er wirkte wirklich verschreckt. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Vielleicht hatte ihn die Grippe stärker erwischt als er dachte und er verhielt sich deswegen so.  
  
„Kudoh, ich warne dich. Ich bin nicht gerade in der Stimmung für Wiederholungen!!!" verbarg der Rotschopf etwa damit seine Unsicherheit? Yohji antwortete nicht, aber wenigstens legte er sich wieder zurück und schloss die Augen. Paradox. Aya war hier, aber er hatte ein ganz anderes Bild von ihm und nun war er enttäuscht, dass er nicht so war, wie er dachte.   
  
Die Angst vor ihm minderte sich jedoch nicht. Wieso hatte er Angst? Angst vor Aya.. war das wirklich Angst vor Aya?  
  
Mit aller Ruhe setzte dieser sich neben ihn. Nicht wie Omi vorhin, auf den Stuhl, sondern direkt auf die Bettkante. Somit konnte er ihn besser erreichen und den kühlen Lappen über das verschwitze Gesicht streichen lassen." Kannst du nicht schlafen?"  
  
„Nein…" Yohji schloss bei den sanften Berührungen die Augen und schien sich auch sonst langsam zu beruhigen. Lag wohl daran, dass er allmählich begriff, dass er sich sicher fühlen konnte. Aya war Aya. Punkt, Aus, Basta. Den Traum verdrängte er einfach.  
  
„Wieso nicht?" Yohji riss die Augen auf und starrte seinen Gegenüber an. Da war er wieder. Dieser sanfte, besorgte Blick. Das war nicht wahr!!! Das konnte nicht wahr sein!!! Es war vorhin ein Traum gewesen. Nur ein Traum, mehr nicht.  
Aber es passierte. Da saß Aya, mit demselben Ausdruck wie er ihn vorhin schon erlebt hatte.   
  
„Wieso kannst du nicht schlafen?" wiederholte der Rotschopf, jetzt doch schon sichtlich verwundert, über Yohjis seltsames Verhalten.  
„Ich..ich…" es trat kein weiteres Wort über die Lippen des Playboys. Sie verstummten auf den Weg nach draußen. Er konnte sich nicht mitteilen, egal, wie sehr er das wollte.  
  
--------------------------  
  
„Kudo, du benimmst dich wirklich seltsam!!" Aya funkelte ihn argwöhnisch an und reichte eine Tasse mit Tee. "Träumst am helligten Tage." Er schien nicht wirklich begeistert davon zu sein, Krankenschwester spielen zu müssen. Vor allem für jemanden, der seine Lieblings-China-war-Erbe-meiner-Eltern-Vase zerdeppert hat.  
  
Nun gut. Aya war ja sozial(?) und pflichtbewusst (wohl eher letzteres o_0), also würde er den armen, aaarmeeen Schüler von Omi mal entlasten und auf seinen schusseligen Teamkollegen aufpassen, damit dieser auch ja nicht wegrannte. Genau DAS befürchtete der Jüngste nämlich. Immerhin kannte dieser Yohji gut genug um zu wissen, dass er nur eine hübsche Frau aus seinem Fenster sehen musste und schwupp die wupp wären Krankheit und Verstand ausgeschalten und seine Triebe angestellt. Selbiges befürchtete Aya im Übrigen auch. Natürlich würde er das niemals so offen zugeben.  
  
Keiner wusste, dass Yohji gar nicht danach zu Mute war. Er sah Aya verstört an, als dieser ihn aus seinem Tagtraum geweckt hatte und seufzte leise vor Pein und Schmerz auf. Zwar wunderte es Aya ein wenig, dass der Playboy nichts sagte, er hatte jetzt mindestens mit einem beleidigten Protest gerechnet, aber er würde darauf auch nicht reagieren. Wer weiß, wo er mit seinen Gedanken war. Außerdem war das ganze erleichternd. Somit brauchte er sich nicht vor Yohjis Plapper-Anfällen zu retten oder vor seinen Versuchen, ihn mit in einen Club zu zerren.  
  
„Was ist das?" zweifelnd beäugte der Blonde die eigenartig aussehende Brühe, die da in seiner Tasse schwamm. "Tee!" „Ja…und weiter?" Bei dieser Erklärung fehlte doch was.  
Als Aya Yos fragenden Blick, gerichtet auf den Inhalt der Tasse, bemerkte, wurde er stutzig: "Sag mal Kudo, hast du dein Gedächtnis nun auch schon versoffen? Ich habe dir vor genau 5 Minuten gesagt, dass ich dir was bringe, damit du schlafen kannst."  
Hatte er??? Yohji wusste nichts mehr davon. Verdammt, dass hatte er doch gerade eben auch schon gehabt. Er konnte sich auch patu nicht an irgendeinen Sturz von der Treppe erinnern. Oder an das was davor war.  
  
„Ach so... ja stimmt." Er grinste Aya breit an, jedoch war dieses Grinsen so künstlich, dass es sogar diesem auffiel.   
Es fiel ihm nicht ein?? Wieso nicht? War der Sturz wirklich so hart gewesen? Und dann noch diese Träume. Sie ließen ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Er war verwirrt, ängstlich, durfte sich aber nichts anmerken lassen. Man würde ihn wohl für verrückt halten. Er war verrückt. Er drehte durch. Er war sich jetzt selbst nicht mal mehr sicher, ob das nicht wieder ein Traum war.  
  
„Du Aya. Welcher Tag ist heute?" Die Flüssigkeit brannte in seiner Kehle doch gleichzeitig tat sie so unglaublich gut. Vorsichtig nippte er noch einmal daran, stellte die Tasse dann beiseite und kuschelte sich fest in sein Federbett. Hatte Aya doch tatsächlich das Fenster aufgemacht. Und das, obwohl es so arschkalt draußen war.  
  
„Der 25. November." Gab er knapp als Antwort. Die roten Haare leuchteten im Sonnenlicht regelrecht auf und schimmerten in den unglaublichsten Variationen von Rot. Manchmal fragte sich der Playboy ob er sich seinen Schopf doch manchmal färbte. Frisch colorierte Haare schimmerten nämlich ganz genau so. Um sein Leben zu schonen, unterdrückte er diese Frage jedoch und schloss langsam die Augen. Er war müde. Schon wieder war er müde. Aber er konnte nicht schlafen.  
  
MOMENT MAL!!! WAS hatte Aya gerade gesagt??? Der 25. November???  
Schlagartig war er wieder wach und setzte sich eben so plötzlich auf. "Ich muss sofort los!!" keuchte er aufgebracht, schwang nebenbei seine Beine aus dem Bett und wurde sofort von einer schneeweißen Hand zurück gedrückt." Du hast wohl total den Verstand verloren, Kudo!!!"  
  
„Lass mich los!!! SOFORT!!!" wutentbrannt umklammerte Yohji Ayas Handgelenk und versuchte verzweifelt, die Hand wegzuziehen, die ihn unten hielt. Er schaffte es nicht. Die Krankheit hatte ihn so sehr geschwächt, dass er Mühe hatte, Aya überhaupt noch klar zu erkennen." YOHJI DU SPINNST!!! Draußen herrschen Minus-Grade und du bist krank, Was meinst du wohl, wie sich das darauf auswirken wird???"   
  
„DAS ist mir egal!!! Aya, l-a-s-s m-i-c-h s-o-f-o-r-t l-o-s!!! Ich kann selbst entscheiden, wann ich wie, warum und wohin gehe." Sofort wurde er los gelassen. Was denn? So plötzlich?  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Es war diese nachdrückliche, flehende Stimme, die Aya dazu brachte, Yohji loszulassen. Er hatte ihn wirklich noch nie in dieser Tonlage sprechen hören.  
Im ersten winzigen Augenblick sah er ihn verwundert… und vielleicht auch ein wenig mitleidig an. Doch kurz darauf erstarrte sein Blick und wurde wieder so kalt wie vorher. "Hm… du bist ein erwachsener Mensch. Mach, was du willst." Er wandte seinem Teamkollegen den Rücken zu und verschwand mit einem noch kälteren Ausdruck aus dem Zimmer. Yohji fröstelte es, wie schon so oft, bei diesem Anblick. Das ging zu einfach. Andererseits. Wieso sollte Aya ihn davon abhalten aufzustehen? Es ging ihn immerhin nichts an.  
  
In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung legte er sich wieder hin und seufzte. Der Jüngere hatte ja eigentlich Recht. Mit seinem Schädel, seinen Schwindelgefühl und seinem Fieber wäre es wohl besser zu Hause zu bleiben. Zumal er schon die ganze Zeit wie durch einen Schleier sah. Aya hatte er kaum noch erkannt, wie sollte er da Auto fahren?  
---------------------------------------  
  
Er hatte geweint!!! Hatte er wirklich geweint? Aya wusste es nicht genau, aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war er sich ziemlich sicher ein Glitzern in den smaragdgrünen Augen gesehen zu haben.  
  
Waren es wirklich Tränen oder womöglich doch nur die Krankheit, die den Älteren befallen hatte, die, so wie es aussah, auch nicht mehr loslassen wollte?  
Tage ging das nun schon so. Das Fieber wollte und wollte nicht runtergehen. Er schlief fast pausenlos, hatte Alpträume, wachte nicht auf und wimmerte Tag und Nacht.  
Gott, wie oft hatte Aya an seinem Bett gesessen, hatte versucht, das Fieber zu senken, hatte versucht, ihn zu wecken und aus seinen Alpträumen zu befreien. Es hatte nie etwas genützt. Eine Tatsache, die dem Rotschopf das Gefühl gab zu nichts zu gebrauchen… vielleicht sogar hilflos zu sein.  
  
Den Verdacht, dass Yohji nicht einfach nur krank war, hegte er schon seit längerem. Es war wie ein instinktives Gefühl, dass ihm weit mehr fehlte als nur ausreichend Vitamin C und Bettruhe. Vielleicht deswegen das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Was konnte er schon tun?  
  
Hmpf!!! Und darüber machte ausgerechnet ER sich Gedanken. ER, der genug mit sich selbst zu tun hatte, kämpfte gerade mit den Problemen eines Playboys!!! Idiotisch. Und leider wahr. Dass Aya das nämlich vollkommen unberührt lassen würde, war schlicht und ergreifend gelogen.  
  
Langsam schlenderte er zum Wohnzimmer, öffnete die Tür und… hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen, wäre er nicht so ein beherrschten Mensch und hätte sich auf die Zunge gebissen. HIMMEL, HILFE, wie sah es denn hier aus???!! Überall waren Chipstüten, Schokoladenpapier, Coladosen, Zeitschriften und Krümel verteilt. Die Couchkissen wurden anscheinend wild durch die Gegend geworfen, die Decken waren verrutscht, das Wohnzimmer glich einem Saustall!! Yohji konnte es schlecht gewesen sein, Omi war zur Schule und nach dem ganzen Stress gestern zeitig im Bett gewesen. Da blieb nur noch einer übrig.  
  
„Ken…" zischte er leise und begann genervt, die Sachen wegzuräumen. Er hatte genug zu tun, eine kleine Pause wäre wirklich nicht schlecht gewesen und stattdessen durfte er nun das Wohnzimmer aufräumen. Ken hätte ruhig mal daran denken können, dass sie momentan… das Aya momentan etwas unter Stress stand. So was nannte sich soziales Verhalten.  
  
Klar, er hätte den ganzen Kram auch liegen lassen können, aber erstens hasste er Unordnung wie die Pest *man achte auf sein Zimmer* und zweitens wollte er es sich etwas vor dem Fernseher gemütlich machen, sich vielleicht irgendeine Zeitschrift schnappen und etwas entspannen. WAR DAS DENN ZU VIEL VERLANGT?????  
  
Anscheinend. Frustriert legte er alle Zeitschriften ordentlich auf einen Stapel, rückte die Kissen und Decken wieder zurecht und räumte den Müll beiseite. Toll. Jetzt hatte er noch genau eine Stunde Freizeit für sich. Und er musste noch die ganzen Krümel wegsaugen, bevor die Couch wieder nutzbar war./Ich werde mit Ken ein ernstes Wörtchen reden müssen!!/ In seinen Gedanken malte er sich schon aus, wie betörend es sein würde, Kens Fußball und seine Maradona Bilder mit seinem Katana zu zerschnippeln. Nyaaaahahahahaha!!! Rachääääääääää!!!  
  
Er drehte sich um, wollte gerade den Staubsauger holen, da stand vor ihm ein fertig angezogener, in Winterschal, dicken Mantel und Handschuhe eingepackter Yohji. Blässe und fieberrote Wangen kennzeichneten sein Gesicht, dunkel unterlaufene Augen zeugten von unruhigem Schlaf und viel zu wenig Ruhe.  
Er sah mager aus im Gegensatz zu sonst. Wen wunderte dies auch, er hatte die letzten Tage kaum etwas gegessen.  
  
„ Ich meld mich mal für 2 Stunden ab." Der Playboy versuchte sein typisches Grinsen doch das einzige, was gelang war etwas Schiefes, nicht Definierbares.  
Aya betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten und kommentierte diese Abmeldung dann mit seinem üblichen "Hm…". Begeistert schien er ja nicht gerade zu sein.   
Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er so was eh nie zeigen würde.  
  
„Ach… ich löse dich dann von der Schicht ab. Mach dir also keinen Kopf darum." Eigentlich hatte Yohji felsenfest damit gerechnet, dass Aya zumindest sagen würde, er könne auch wieder arbeiten, wenn er schon so fit war, dass er durch die Gegend spazieren konnte. Aber es kam nichts dergleichen. Es kam gar nichts aus dem Mund des anderen." Ich bin dann weg. Bye." Er wandte ihm den Rücken zu, winkte ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand dann Richtung Haustür. Diese Stille war ihm unangenehm gewesen. Er hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas mit Aya besprechen zu müssen. Etwas, was sehr, sehr dringend war und in einige Dinge Einblicke verschaffen würde. Er wusste nur nicht, was das war.  
  
Und da Aya anscheinend nichts zu bereden hatte, beließ es Yohji dabei, dass er sich das Ganze nur einbilden würde und anscheinend noch in den Gefühlswellen seiner Träume lebte.   
  
Er öffnete die Wohnungstür, zog den Schall und den Mantel richtig zu, und stapfte dann durch den Schnee der Sonne entgegen. Es war kalt draußen. Der Atem gefror in der klaren, brennenden Luft, die in seiner Lunge brannte und ihm das Gefühl gab, jeden Moment zu ersticken. Er konnte froh sein neben seiner Grippe nicht noch Hustenanfälle zu haben, das hätte ihn wohl den letzten Nerv gekostet. Wenigstens war er so schlau gewesen und hatte das Auto stehen lassen.  
  
Durch den Schleier, der seine Augen trübte, war es schwer zu erkennen wohin der Weg führte. Immer wieder trieb ihn die schwarze Sicht an die nächstgelegene Hauswand, jeder Schritt schmerzte in seinen Gliedern, als würde er innerlich brennen. Es war womöglich doch keine so gute Idee und vielleicht hätte er auf Aya hören sollen.   
  
NEIN!!! Auf gar keinen Fall. Er musste dorthin. Und er würde auch dorthin kommen, koste es, was es wolle. Ansonsten würde er sich das NIEMALS verzeihen.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Es hatte Stunden gedauert, ihm kam es sogar vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, ehe er dort angelangte, wo er hin wollte. Unter dem Schleier des Fiebers und dem Schwindel und den Kopfschmerzen, die ihn plagten, erkannte er vor sich noch einigermaßen eine total verkommende Villa, ein wenig abseits gelegen von Tokio. Putz bröckelte von den Wänden, das Geländer der Treppe war schon mehr Rost als Metall, die Fenster waren eingeschlagen, ebenso die Laternen, die vor dem Gebäude standen.  
  
Ein Jahr war es her, dass er hier war. Ein ganzes Jahr, aber ihm kam es vor als wäre es erst gestern passiert, war hier geschehen war. Hier, in diesem Gebäude, hatte er sie getötet. Er hatte den Menschen auf dem Gewissen, den er am meisten liebte. Wieso war er damals so dumm und hatte sich nicht umbringen lassen? Dann wäre alles nicht mehr so schmerzvoll, wie es jetzt, in seinem grauen, stillen, total leeren Leben war.  
  
Nur wegen Weiß hatte er sie umgebracht. Es war die Schuld von der Mission, die sie hatten und von der Suche nach Aya-chan. Nur weil sie ihre Mission beenden mussten und damit die anderen keine Schwierigkeiten bekamen, hatte er sie umgebracht.  
  
Aber...stimmte das wirklich? War es nicht viel mehr deswegen, weil er enttäuscht und verletzt wurde, als Asuka zu ihm sagte, dass sie Masafumi und nur Masafumi liebte? Als er entdeckte, dass Asuka nicht mehr Asuka sondern Neu war?  
Hatte er damit nicht seiner ganzen Enttäuschung freien Lauf gelassen, indem er sie umbrachte?   
  
Damals hatte er geweint… und nun weinte er wieder. Weinte stumme Tränen, die Schluchzen und Worte nicht kannten, nur den Schmerz, der sie immer wieder hervorrief.  
Tränen von Verzweiflung und Sinnlosigkeit, die niemand sah und stillen konnte. Diese Tränen waren ganz allein Yohji vorbehalten. Es war noch nie passiert, dass irgendjemand sie wirklich zu Gesicht bekam.  
  
Nicht? Moment.. das war nicht wahr. Jemand hatte sie schon einmal gesehen.   
Damals, als er sie getötet hatte, hatte er eben so schmerzvoll geweint wie jetzt. Und jemand hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, hatte ihm einen sorgenvollen Blick zugeworfen und war dann gegangen. Jemand hatte sie gesehen. Aya hatte sie gesehen.  
  
Nein. Nein nein nein nein nein. Er durfte Aya nicht mit dieser Situation in Verbindung bringen. Er gehörte hier nicht her. Das war Yohjis Welt, der Rotschopf passte nicht darein. Jeder bei Weiß hatte mit seinen eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen, Aya konnte, würde und sollte sich nicht mit ihm auseinander setzen.  
  
Weswegen auch immer er ihn damals so angesehen hatte, womöglich war es nichts weiter, als ein wenig Mitleid, es war vorbei und Aya musste selbst mit seinem Leben klar kommen. Genauso wie es Omi und Ken tun mussten.  
  
Seltsam, wie alleine man sein konnte. Irgendwie bekam Yohji das erst jetzt zu spüren, dass er niemanden mit seiner Trauer belasten konnte und er deswegen ohne Rückhalt damit klar kommen musste. Aber selbst wenn er welchen gehabt hätte, was hätte es ihm genutzt? Niemand konnte ihm seine Schuldgefühle nehmen und ihm seine Asuka wieder bringen.   
  
Asuka. Asuka… sie war die einzige, die ihn jemals verstanden hatte und seine einzige Stütze. Nun, ohne diesen Halt, drohte sein Leben auseinander zu brechen wie Glas, welches man versehentlich fallen gelassen hatte. Stück für Stück brach es auseinander und konnte nicht mehr zusammengeflickt werden. Sinnlos. Alles war so vollkommen sinnlos.   
  
Er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte, aber wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, lebte er nur für eine Sache. Für Weiß. Wieso er das tat, wusste er selbst nicht. Er hätte dem Ganzen auch schon längst ein Ende setzten und sich selbst von den Schmerzen erlösen können. Bis heute hatte er es nicht getan. Wieso nicht? Wieso hatte er es noch nicht getan? War es vielleicht Angst?  
Aber wovor, schlimmer, als sein jetziges Leben konnte es nicht mehr werden.   
  
"Asuka. Sag mir, wieso es soweit kommen musste. War das denn... wirklich schon alles?"  
Er seufzte, als er spürte, dass er wohl keine Tränen mehr hatte, die er weinen konnte. Die letzten versiegten auf den vom Fieber leicht geröteten Wangen, trockneten an der eiskalten Luft und verschwanden endgültig, als er eine rote Rose auf die Treppen legte, die zum Eingang führten.  
  
Eine rote Rose... seltsam. Sogar hierbei musste er an Aya denken. Rote Rosen waren seine Lieblingsblumen. Wie passend. Sie waren genau so abweisend wie er auch. Dornen zum Schutz vor Außenstehenden. Das traf so ziemlich genau auf den Rotschopf zu.  
  
"Ts!! Lächerlich. Im Grunde sind wir doch alle gleich, oder Aya?" ein sarkastisches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen." Im Grunde... fühlen wir doch alle dasselbe, oder? Denselben Schmerz.  
Aya... weinst du auch manchmal?"  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wieso dachte er so häufig an ihn? Es war seltsam, aber ohne es zu wissen schlichen sich besorgte Gedanken in seinen Kopf und lenkten ihn von seiner Arbeit ab. Es war jetzt mittlerweile schon das achthundertundsiebzigste Mal, dass Aya sich mit der Schere in den Finger piekste, bei dem Versuch "ein Gewinde zu binden"4) und den dafür nötigen Draht abzuschneiden.  
  
Ebenso fragte Ken zum achthundertundsiebzigsten mal, ob mit ihm auch wirklich alles in Ordnung sei und zum achthundertundsiebzigsten Mal knurrte Aya sein "shi-ne", funkelte dabei böse die Schere an, als ob die was für seine ablenkenden Gedanken konnte.  
  
Wie diese Gedanken aussahen? Nun ganz einfach: Da war zu erst einmal so ein blonder, hübscher Mann von 24 Jahren, der gerade nicht zu sehen war, doch wenn er das war, meistens in der Rolle des charmanten Playboys.   
Dieser Mann brach nun vor nicht mehr als zwei Wochen auf der Treppe zusammen, zog sich bei dem Sturz nach unten 'ne deftige Gehirnerschütterung zu und zerdepperte mal so ganz nebenbei Ayas Lieblings-China-Erbstück-Vase, was der Jüngere ihm wohl nie verzeihen wird. SHI-NÄÄÄ!!!  
Außerdem hatte sich dieser Mann in diesen zwei Wochen nicht ein Stück erholt, was eigentlich der Fall hätte sein müssen.  
Besorgniserregend war auch, dass dieser TROTTEL gerade bei Minusgraden draußen herumspazierte, sich davon auch patu nicht abhalten lies und auch sich auch sonst reichlich merkwürdig verhielt. Denkt man zum Beispiel an seine Tagträumerei.  
  
Soviel zu Ayas momentanen Kopfinhalt. Im Groben und Ganzen konnte man also sagen, dass er sich so seine Gedanken um das momentane Befinden des Ältesten machte. Mehr oder weniger suchte er auch nach dem "Warum?" der ganzen Sache. Sicher, ne Grippe war manchmal schwer auszukurieren, aber Yohji hatte nun wirklich viel geschlafen und sich einigermaßen gesund ernährt, nachdem Omi ihm Zigaretten und Alk abgezogen hatte. Wie konnte es also sein, dass es ihm noch genau so ging, wie vor zwei Wochen?5)   
  
ARGH….Das war nun schon das achthundertundeinundsiebzigste Mal. Verflucht, er machte sich eindeutig zu viel Sorgen. Verwirrt hielt Ken ihm ein nun Pflaster entgegen: "Sag mal, Aya.."  
"Nein, mir geht es gut." Blockte er Rotschopf etwas gereizt ab, obwohl Ken seine Frage noch nicht mal zu Ende gestellt hatte. Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er sich so ablenken lies, von etwas, was total unwichtig war.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Es dauerte länger als zwei Stunden, und eigentlich war das so gut wie klar gewesen, als Yohji endlich wieder den Laden erreichte. Hinter Schal, Sonnenbrille und langen, blonden Haaren versteckt sah man nicht, dass er noch blasser, noch kränklicher wirkte als vorher. Einige Strähnen klebten in dem verschwitzen Gesicht, Wärme und Kälte durchzogen gleichermaßen den von Viren geplagten Körper, ließen ihn immer wieder erschaudern und zittern.  
  
Als die Türklingel Yohjis Wiederkommen ankündigte, blickte Aya nur kurz auf, legte das Material weg, mit welchem er gerade noch an dem Gesteckt gearbeitet hatte, band sich die Schürze von der Taille und trat hinter dem Arbeitstisch hervor. "Dann kann ich ja endlich gehen." Grummelte er und Ken sah ihn ungläubig an. "Hö? Aber Aya. Deine Schicht…"  
"…übernehme ich ab jetzt. Geh schon, Aya!" Der Playboy lächelte und befreite sich von Schal und Mantel. Fast schneeweiße Lippen traten hervor, die Gestalt war abgemagert. Ken wollte protestieren, dass Yohji schließlich krank sei und er gar nicht arbeiten durfte und überhaupt, dass er Bettruhe brauchte. Doch kam ihm der Älteste zuvor und winkte nur freundlich, aber bestimmt ab. "Aya braucht Schlaf und ich bin fit genug." Ein schlagfertiges Argument. Aya hatte die letzten Tage wirklich kaum Schlaf gehabt und schien es auch bitter nötig zu haben. Also beließ es Ken mit einem mulmigen Gefühl dabei.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wie er die Schicht überstanden hatte, wusste er nicht mehr. Er dachte er würde jeden Moment zusammenklappen, sein Körper war so ausgemerzt, dass er sich zwischendurch immer wieder eine Pause gönnen musste. Ken nahm ihm soviel ab, wie nur möglich war. Die besorgten Augen schienen ihn immer dazu aufzufordern, ins Bett zu gehen. Verstanden hatte der Fußballer das nie, wieso Yohji für Aya übernahm. Und er nahm es dem 23jährigen auch verdammt übel, dass er einfach so verschwunden war. So müde konnte man gar nicht sein, dass man einen seiner Kumpel krank arbeiten lies.  
  
Nun gut, Ken verstand es nicht, Yohji machte sich darüber keine weiteren Gedanken. Für ihn war es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, Aya eine Pause zu gönnen, auch wenn sich diese soziale Geste nicht sonderlich gnädig auf seinen Zustand auswirkte  
  
Mit sich und der Welt vollkommen fertig lies er sich auf sein Bett fallen und atmete einmal tief durch. Die Heizung stand schon auf der höchsten Zahl und dennoch fror er. Vielleicht sollte er ein warmes Bad nehmen und sich danach sofort wieder in seine Decke einwickeln. Hmmm..die Idee gefiel ihm. Nach dem Tag konnte etwas Entspannung nicht schaden. Und warmes Wasser beruhigt ja angeblich die Nerven.   
  
Das war nämlich bitter nötig, um zu verarbeiten, was er die letzten Tage und vor allem Nächte gesehen, NICHT erlebt, hatte. Immer, wenn er an diese Träume dachte, musste er unwillkürlich die Augen schließen, als wollte er sich genau vor Augen halten, was in ihnen geschehen war. Doch meist konnte er nur bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen erhaschen, die meist sofort wieder verschwanden. Zum verrückt werden, wollte er doch selbst wissen, was momentan mit ihm los war. Er suchte Hinweise in eben diesen Träumen, gelangte jedoch nicht an sie. Verdammt!!! Krank sein war wirklich schrecklich. Man verstand sich selbst nicht mehr, dachte über unsinnige Sachen nach und schlief schlecht.   
  
Er stand wieder auf, versuchte, sich einigermaßen gerade zu halten und auch so zu gehen. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch bequeme Sachen, dann konnte er sich in aller Gemütlichkeit in's warme Wasser gleiten lassen.   
  
------------------  
  
Gerade mal 15 Minuten später suhlte sich ein ziemlich fauler Yohji in der vollen Wanne. Es war herrlich nach solch einem Tag, nach solchen zwei Wochen, seine Gedanken weit weg zu schieben und sich nur auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren.  
  
Die Haut leicht gerötet vom heißen Wasser, ein entspannter Gesichtsausdruck, mit den Gedanken weeeeiiiit, weit weg. Nicht bei Asuka, nicht bei Aya. Irgendwo aber nicht dort. Und immer darauf bedacht, nicht einzuschlafen. Er wollte nicht einschlafen. Er hatte Angst davor. Angst zu träumen, wenn ihm doch die Augen zufielen, Angst davor, aufzuwachen und zu bemerken, dass alles wieder so war, wie vorher auch. Monoton, einstimmig und leer.  
  
Vielleicht wäre es intelligenter gewesen, sich ein Buch mitzunehmen. Das würde ihn von trübseligen Gedanken ablenken, die es jetzt wieder wagten, ihn zu überfallen. Wann hatte das angefangen, dass er solche Träume hatte? Träume, die sonst nie in seinem Kopf herumgespukt haben. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, aber das fiel ihm ja in letzter Zeit so und so schwer genug.   
Es muss wohl seit dem Sturz auf der Treppe so gewesen sein, denn der Traum von Casablanca, war der erste dieser Art, den er geträumt hatte. Dass der Sturz für seine kurze Amnesie verantwortlich war, dass wusste er ja bereits, aber ob auch alles andere danach auf sein Konto ging..tja..das blieb ihm ein Rätsel.   
  
Fraglich war auch, weswegen sich alles immer um Aya drehte. Wie er versuchte, Yohjis Psyche zu knacken und ihm seine Hilfe anbot. In seinen Träumen war er so anders.. so.. menschlich.. gefühlvoll. Yohji lachte innerlich. Aya und Menschlichkeit. Kannte er dieses Gefühl überhaupt noch? Er war so kalt und unnahbar, dass man dies beinahe bezweifeln konnte. Doch der Playboy kannte ja die Gründe für dieses Verhalten und wusste dadurch nur zu gut, dass auch in Aya noch ein Rest Menschlichkeit inne wohnte.  
  
Krampfhaft versuchte sich Yohji nicht vorzustellen, wie er und Aya gemeinsam in einer Kneipe an der Theke saßen, jeder ein Glas Bier in der Hand und sich gegenseitig über ihre Probleme ausheulten. Diese Szene war zu göttlich. Yohji kicherte leise in sich hinein. Wenn andere seine Gedanken wüssten, sie würden ihn längst in die Klapse stecken. Vielleicht sollte er nicht so übertreiben, sondern einfach mal darüber nachdenken, wie es wäre, mit dem Rotschopf befreundet zu sein. Einfach vertrauter miteinander umzugehen. Dass Aya einfach mal mitlachte, wenn Yohji ihn piesackte und sich nicht einfach kalt abwendet. Dass sie sich abends einfach mal zusammen setzen würden, zu Viert, nicht nur zu Dritt und sich erzählten, was sie so den ganzen Tag trieben. Wie in einer Familie. Mein Gott, wie theatralisch.  
  
„Yohji?! Bist du bald fertig, ich warte schon seit einer Stunde darauf, duschen zu können!!!" Es klopfte an der Tür. Eindeutig war Kens Stimme zu vernehmen, der wohl gerade noch vom Fußballtraining mit den Kleinen kam.  
/ Willkommen zurück in der Realität./ seufzte der ziemlich kranke Womanizer und öffnete die Augen. Omi hing bestimmt vor seinem PC, Ken würde sich gleich vor den Fernseher hocken und sich das nächste Fußballspiel ansehen, Aya war, wie immer, in seinem Zimmer. Soviel zu dem Abend zu Viert. Man konnte schließlich nicht alles haben, nicht mal ein wenig Vertrautheit in dem sonst so tristen Killer-Leben.  
  
" Bin in ner viertel Stunde fertig." Rief er Ken noch eben zurück und schwang sich dann aus dem warmen Wasser. Schxx, war das kalt. Sofort griff er nach einem angewärmten Handtuch und hängte es sich die Hüften, ein weiteres nutze er, um seine Mähne wenigstens einigermaßen trocken zu bekommen, was wohl den größten Anteil der Viertel Stunde brauchte.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, ok. Es hatte länger als eine viertel Stunde gedauert. Nach einer ganzen Stunde war das Bad endlich wieder frei. Und derweil hatte er sich schon so beeilt. Nachdem Ken beinahe die Tür eingetreten hätte, war der Playboy auch mit dem letzten Schritt seiner Image-Pflege fertig. So was braucht nun mal Zeit, dafür konnte er doch nichts.  
  
Genervt wedelte er mit der Hand und ging in sein Zimmer, während Ken ihm noch weiterhin ziemlich wüste Beschimpfungen hinterher warf, die für Jugendliche unter 18 Jahren bestimmt nicht mehr geeignet waren.   
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und murmelte irgendetwas von wegen." Lass den Jungen mal in mein Alter kommen, dann wird er es auch so sehen wie ich."   
  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Wandspiegel, der direkt neben der Tür hing. Man konnte sich aussuchen, ob sein Blick eher vor Schock oder Überraschung kam, zumindest war er alles andere als begeistert.  
In seinem Spiegelbild erkannte er nicht mehr dieselbe Person, die er früher einmal war. Der träumerische Blick, der so viele Frauen verführt hatte, der so viele Menschen in seinen Bann gezogen hatte, war nun nichts mehr als eine leere Hülle, gekennzeichnet von der harten und brutalen Existenz eines Killers und der leidvollen Geschichte seiner Vergangenheit, die ihn immer wieder einzuholen schien. In letzter Zeit häufiger als sonst.   
  
Nicht nur reale Erfahrungen prägten einen Menschen, ebenso Träume und Fantasien und dies manchmal kaltblütiger, als es das wahre Leben jemals konnte. Er bekam es gerade am eigenen Leib zu spüren.  
  
Die dunklen Schattierungen unter seinen Augen, die er entdeckte, waren nicht das einzige Anzeichen dafür. Seine Haut erinnerte an die von Aya: blass, fast weiß. Wo war der bronzefarbene Ton geblieben, der sie sonst immer bedeckte? Resigniert und mit sarkastischem Humor stellte Yohji fest, dass es SO unmöglich war, noch irgendein weibliches Wesen in sein Bett zu locken. Er war sich selbst fremd und in diesem Moment vertrauter, als jemals zuvor.  
  
Was aber war es, was ihm so vertraut vorkam? Fragen schwangen in seinem Blick mit, Fragen gerichtet an sein Spiegelbild und keine Antwort, die zurück kam. Nein... natürlich nicht, es war nur ein dummer Spiegel. Spiegel konnten nicht reden./Kudoh, du wirst verrückt... denkst über redende Spiegel nach. Zu viele Märchen gelesen, hm?/ .  
  
Doch was war, wenn er doch Recht hatte? Vielleicht gab ihm der Abklatsch dort an der Wand ja eine Antwort, würde er sich nur genug darauf konzentrieren.   
Yohji legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief und ließ seinen Blick nochmals musternd über die blasse Gestalt vor sich gleiten. Sie zitterte ein wenig. Es war doch nicht kalt, also wieso zitterte sie?   
Sie wirkte zerbrechlich... schwach. Vielleicht musste sie beschützt werden, wer weiß. Und die Tränen. He... warum weinte sie? Was war der Grund dafür, dass sie ihm traurig und mit Entsetzen entgegen starrte und ihn um Hilfe anflehte. Hilfe...? Yohji Kudoh braucht keine Hilfe. Yohji Kudoh war der starke, immer lächelnde Playboy, der sich alles krallte, was nicht bei Drei auf den Bäumen war und mit seinem Verhalten des Öfteren für das ein oder andere Lachen... oder zumindest Schmunzeln verantwortlich war. Das IST Yohji Kudoh.   
  
Und warum verriet die Schwärze, die seinen Blick verschleierte, doch etwas anderes?  
„Na bitte, er wird wach."  
„Hn. Idiot."  
„Was hast du ihn auch arbeiten lassen, er IST krank!!! Kein Wunder, wenn er zusammen klappt."  
„ Er konnte zwei Stunden draußen herum spazieren."  
  
„Hey Yohji. Na, wieder unter den Lebenden???"  
  
Den Angesprochenen konnte man nicht wirklich dazu zählen und Kens Sarkasmus war nur allzu deutlich aus seiner Stimme hören. Der hatte sich einfach zu Yohji aufs Bett gesetzt und bemutterte ihn nun wie ein kleines Kind." Kuckkuck... He Yohji. Aufwachen!! Hab dir Süppchen mitgebracht und ne Tasse Teeeeeeeeeee." Der Fußballer machte sich einen Spaß daraus den momentan noch wehrlosen und ziemlich weggetretenen Playboy zu piesacken; kniff ihm leicht in die Wange und legte diesen komischen Unterton auf, den man eigentlich nur benutzt, wenn man mit Babys sprach.  
  
„Ken. Uhm... was soll das?" Yohji schlug müde Kens Hand aus seinem Gesicht und drehte sich auf die Seite. Oh GOTT!!! ALLES, aber DAS war zuviel. Was war überhaupt los, was suchten Ken und Aya... AYA!!!???? Yohji riss die Augen auf und starrte den Rotschopf an, als wäre er vom Mars.  
  
Marsmännchen Aya hatte dann natürlich auch nichts Besseres zu tun als zurück zu starren. Aya eben. Doch seltsamer Weise war der Blick nicht ganz der shi-ne-Blick, den man gewohnt war. Etwas Trübes, seltsam Besorgtes lag in den ernsten violetten Augen. Nicht ganz begreifbar für jemanden, der das noch nie gesehen hatte und momentan eh etwas verstört war.   
  
„Heeee... nicht patzig werden, ja??" Das Maulen eines Fußballers durchdrang die stille Kommunikation der beiden um sich Yohjis Aufmerksamkeit zu erzwingen. Gut so. VERDAMMT gut so, wer weiß, wie auffällig lange dieser sonst noch auf diesen kalten Bastard gestarrt hätte.  
  
„Herr Yohji Kudoh, größter Playboy aller Zeiten und manchmal auch größter Idiot, du bleibst jetzt IM BETT LIEGEN und stehst erst dann auf, wenn du wieder FIT bist." Irgendwie duldete weder Kens Stimme noch seine grünen Augen irgendeinen Widerspruch. Das schien im ersten Moment auch zu wirken, aber auch nur im ersten, denn immerhin hatte er den Womanizer Nr. 1 vor sich und DER war verflucht widerspenstig.   
  
„Ken... was machst du eigentlich hier und was macht Aya hier und überhaupt: WIESO steht ihr alle in MEINEM Zimmer um MEIN Bett herum?" Es gefiel dem Playboy sichtlich nicht, dass ihm soviel Aufmerksamkeit dieser Art zu kam. Wahrscheinlich sah er auch so aus, wie er sich fühlte und das musste nun wirklich nicht jeder sehen. Matt, eingefallen, fiebrig... krank eben. Aber nur das?  
Mehr verstört, verletzt, von dem, was er bis eben noch gesehen hatte... Moment. Was er bis eben noch gesehen hatte? Hatte er nicht eben noch sein Spiegelbild vor Augen gehabt??? Und dann? Yohji konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ins Bett gegangen zu sein.  
  
Wie, als hätte er seine Frage in seinen Augen lesen könnte, gab Ken ihm eine Antwort:" Kurz und knapp: Du bist wohl zusammenklappt, hattest wieder erhöhte Temperatur, Aya hat dich aufgegabelt und wir haben dich ins Bett geschleppt. Apropos: Du solltest mehr essen. Und dann haben wir gewartet, bis du wieder aufwachst. Und wenn Yohji Kudoh nicht gestorben ist, dann lebt er auch noch heute." Kens Blick huschte über die blasse, magere Gestalt, die mit dem Rotschopf neben ihm wirklich mithalten konnte. „Fraglich ist, wie lange noch?" Seine Augen erreichten wieder das fiebrig-glänzende Grün, welches den Blick seines Gegenübers ebenfalls krank wirken ließ.   
Irgendwie sah Yohji ihn nicht wirklich an, mehr durch ihn hindurch und das war etwas, was ihm Sorgen bereitete. Es schien, als wäre er nicht wirklich hier, bei ihnen, als wäre er in seiner eigenen Welt versunken.  
  
Doch dann wieder dieses typische Lächeln. Yohjis Perlweiß-Lächeln und das bald darauf folgende Grinsen." Und was empfiehlt mir Doktor Ken, nachdem er mein Krankenblatt genauestens studiert hat?"  
  
„YOHJI, das ist NICHT witzig."  
„Seltsam, der Sarkasmus in deiner Stimme war aber deutlich heraus zu hören." Der Playboy zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Hör zu, wir machen uns alles Sorgen um dich. Du liegst seit geschlagenen ZWEI Wochen flach, ZWEI Woche, und dein Zustand bessert sich nicht, was wahrscheinlich auch größten Teils daran liegt, dass du, trotz alledem, rausgehst anstatt im Bett zu bleiben, kaum was isst, mehr rauchst usw. usw.! WAS ist los mit dir?" Trotz der besorgten Worte; Yohji reagierte anders darauf, als Ken sich das ausgemalt hatte: Patzig! Oder noch besser. Man wusste ganz genau, dass der Playboy ihn nicht ernst nahm. Ernst nehmen wollte.  
„Hör zu Ken, wie liebreizend das auch von dir ist, aber du machst dir umsonst Sorgen. Omi hat mir vor ner Woche all meine Kippen entzogen und was den Rest angeht. Ich bin KRANK, da ist man normal etwas schlapper und isst weniger." Dass das seit zwei Wochen ging, wie bereits gesagt wurde, ignorierte er einfach. „Sonst noch einen Rat?"  
  
Seufzend erhob sich der Fußballer. Er hatte keine Lust, sich auf jemanden einzulassen, der sich benahm, wie ein trotziges Kleinkind. „Yohji, mit dir kann man einfach nicht reden. Na ja, besser du schläfst erst mal."  
Mit den Worten verschwand er aus dem Zimmer. Das „Jaaaaa, Mama!", welches ihm hinterher gerufen wurde, hatte er schlicht überhört.  
  
Yohji versank genervt in seinem weichen Kissen und zog die Decke weit über den Kopf. Verflucht. Zwei geschlagene Wochen schon und es wurde einfach nicht besser. Ken konnte sich doch denken, dass auch Yohji das Spanisch vorkam. Aber egal wie viel er schlief und wirklich, er hatte seit einer Woche nur auf Flehen und Betteln insgesamt 3 Kippen rauchen dürfen, es half nicht. Die Fieberschübe kamen immer und immer wieder und dann diese Träume... Himmel, diese Träume. So verflucht real und Yohji konnte nichts gegen sie tun, wusste noch nicht einmal, wieso er so etwas überhaupt träumte. Es machte ihn krank, ja... richtig krank. Es zerfraß ihn innerlich davon zu träumen, wie er Menschen reihenweise umbrachte und ein kaltes Aas namens Aya Fujimiya plötzlich handzahm wurde und meinte, in seine Psyche eindringen zu müssen.  
Es hielt ihm irgendetwas vor Augen, was er nicht erkennen konnte und egal, wie sehr er sich darum bemühte, dies zu können, es ging nicht.   
  
Plötzlich sah er - besser, er merkte es – wie immer noch eine Person sich in seiner Nähe befand.   
Ein blasser, schlanker Rotschopf betrachtete ihn aus violetten Augen und schien auch nicht damit aufhören zu wollen, als Yohji ihn bereits bemerkte.  
„Was ist? Willst du mir jetzt auch noch eine Moralpredigt halten?"  
  
Statt einer Antwort kam wie immer nur ein „Hn."  
Logisch, es war Aya. Was dann allerdings nicht mehr so logisch war, waren die weiteren Worte, die aus dessen Mund kamen. „Gute Idee, um sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken, hm?"  
Sein Blick glitt abschätzig durch den unaufgeräumten Raum und blieben an dem Regal hängen, welches mit Dutzenden von Büchern beladen war. Würde man dem Playboy gar nicht zutrauen, dass er so belesen war.  
  
„Sag mal Kätzchen. Willst du mich verarschen?" Yohji glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Er hatte sich mit steinharten Blick aufgesetzt und betrachtete nun missmutig den Rotschopf, der ihn erst gar nicht weiter zu beachten schien. Woher nahm der sich das Recht dazu, so eine Behauptung aufzustellen? Sicher, Yohji war faul, aber Simulieren würde er dafür nicht, das war unter seinem Niveau.   
  
Aya sah ihn nicht an, blieb für Yohjis bissigen Worte auch ungewöhnlich ruhig. „Du bist seit zwei Wochen krank, meinst du nicht, dass das auffällig wird?"  
Sprachlos. Pause. STOPP!! Aya hielt ihm da wirklich gerade vor, er würde das alles nur spielen. Ihm ging es VERDAMMT mies und der, dessen Schuld das war, hielt ihm vor, dass er das nur schauspielerte. War das denn fassbar??? Yohji wollte das einfach nicht in seinen Kopf kriegen. Wo war der Aya, der ihn in seinen Träumen so sanft gefragt hatte, der ihn so... liebevoll... angesehen hatte? Wo war zumindest der Aya, der nur kalt vor sich hin starrte? Das, was er hier erleben durfte, war Quälerei. Der liebe Gott da oben erlaubte sich einen schlechten Scherz mit ihm, indem er irgendein mieses Double von Aya hier hin stellte...   
  
Ein tiefes Brummen folgte auf die Worte des Rotschopfs, dann nichts mehr.  
  
Yohji griff sich Ayas Handgelenk und zog ihn unsanft zu sich herunter. Es muss wohl schmerzvoll gewesen sei, Aya verzog ein wenig sein emotionsloses Gesicht.   
„Und wesen Schuld ist das wohl?" Hmm... er roch genau so gut, wie in seinen Träumen. Ein wenig nach Lavendel, dazu der süßliche Geruch von Rosen, vermischt mit dem herben Duft seines Duschgels, welches irgendwie nicht hier hin passen wollte.   
„KUDOH, lass mich SOFORT los!!" wie eine Katze, so gefährlich schön konnten seine Augen funkeln und Yohji versank in ihnen, so tief, dass es ihm unmöglich schien, sich noch einmal von ihnen zu lesen.   
„Nein..." flüstere er leise. „Wieso sollte ich? Du lässt mich doch auch nicht los."  
„Was redest du....." Der Rest des Satzes wurde durch kalte, blasse Lippen verschluckt, die sich auf Ayas seine legten.  
  
Schock... Überraschung. Ayas Miene verriet beides. Seine Augen waren verengt zu Schlitzen, sein Mund leicht geöffnet, so dass es für den Playboy ein Leichtes war, mit seiner Zunge den Mund des Anderen zu erkunden.   
Süß. Er schmeckte tatsächlich süß, ganz anders, als Yohji sich es sich vorgestellt hatte. Und er war warm. Sein Körper war warm. Im Gegensatz zu seinem kalten Charakter. Er genoss es, obwohl er selbst nicht mal wusste, was er hier überhaupt tat. Wie kam er eigentlich dazu, Aya zu küssen. Er küsste ihn ganz frei heraus, hatte ihn einfach zu sich gezogen und seine Lippen auf die des Anderen gepresst.   
  
Nun war es zu spät. Keine Entschuldigung der Welt würde noch irgendetwas an dieser Situation retten. Ihm wurde bewusst, was er hier eben angerichtet. Heil würde er da nicht mehr rauskommen. Womöglich würde ihm Aya gleich sein Katana in den Rücken rammen oder mal eben ganz nebenbei auf einer Mission dafür sorgen, dass die Wachen auf den Playboy aufmerksam wurden.   
  
Doch Aya wehrte sich nicht mal. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, als Yohji die Augen geöffnet um in dessen Gesicht irgendetwas zu lesen, wirkte der Rotschopf entspannt , hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Arme um den Oberkörper seines Gegenübers gelegt. Seine Lippen öffneten sich freiwillig ein wenig, ließen Yohji gewähren. Nun war er es wohl, der überrascht war. Aya ließ sich von ihm küssen. Das ging nicht; der da vor ihm saß – oder besser, mehr lag – war kälter als ein Eisblock. Wie konnte dieser das zulassen? Yohji wusste doch selbst nicht, was überhaupt geschehen war  
  
Hastig löste er sich von ihm und ließ ihn eben so schlagartig los. Sein Blick war verstört. Er wollte es nicht wahr haben. Das war so absurd, genauso wie in seinen Träumen, WIRKLICH GENAU SO. Viel schlimmer wäre noch: Was würde sein, wenn es wieder nur ein Traum war? Aya gar nicht hier wäre und sich wirklich zu solchen Zärtlichkeiten hinreißen ließe?  
  
„Aya... ich... du... das...." Er suchte nach Worten, einer Erklärung, die das Geschehene beschreiben konnte, fand aber nichts dergleichen. Es schien auch gar nicht wichtig zu sein, denn alles, was Aya tat, war Yohji sanft zurück in das weiche Kissen zu drücken und sich über ihn zu beugen. „Du bist nicht krank, nicht wahr?"  
  
Eh? Yohji verstand nicht ganz: „Was meinst du?"   
Ganz sanft ließ der Rotschopf seinen Zeigefinger über die blassen Lippen des Playboys gleiten, als wolle er den Kuss von eben durch seinen Tastsinn nachempfinden.  
So sanft. Ganz anders, als vor ein paar Minuten, wo er Yohji noch angeherrscht hatte, er sollte ihn loslassen. Nein, dass hier war nicht der Aya von gerade. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr sich dessen Persönlichkeit ändern konnte, aber Yohji wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, genau so wenig darüber, was wäre, wenn er jetzt aufwachen und feststellen würde, dass...  
  
„Du quälst dich selbst mit irgendetwas. Mich würde interessieren, was?"  
Quälen? Wovon sprach er? Yohji quälte sich selbst? Was sah der Rotschopf, wenn er ihn ansah?  
Eine leidende Person? Nein, das sicher nicht, Yohji lächelte doch die meiste Zeit.  
Was aber, wenn er ihn durchschaut hatte.  
  
„Sag mir, was dich beschäftigt, Yohji." Flüstere er ihm leise ins Ohr und küsste ihn auf jenes.  
„Mich beschäftigt nichts." Zaghaft schlang er seine Arme um den Nacken über sich, zog die Person, die nun mittlerweile auf ihm lag, näher an sich heran.   
  
„Yohji... WAS beschäftigt dich?" Die tiefe Stimme wurde bestimmter, duldete keine Ausflüchte mehr, nur die Wahrheit.  
Sanfte Lippen legten sich auf Yohjis Hals nieder. Durch ein sanftes Saugen der sonst so schönen, bronzefarbenen Haut, entlockte Aya ihm kleine, kehlige Geräusche  
Yohji reagierte nicht, gab sich dem Rotschopf hin. Ein Traum... ein sehr realer Traum, aber es war ihm egal. Er wollte die Nähe des Andere genießen, die liebevollen Berührungen, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Er wollte jetzt nicht über sich sprechen, konnte nicht; er wusste ja selbst nicht, was mit ihm los war  
  
Dies alles schien auf einmal auch vollkommen uninteressant zu werden.   
Aya fragte nicht weiter, stattdessen wanderten seine Hände unaufhaltsam über den sensiblen Körper unter sich. Die blasse Haut war fieberwarm, schien sich jedoch noch mehr zu erhitzen, je mehr sie berührt wurde. „Du bist blass geworden." Flüstere er leise und hauchte zärtliche Küsse auf Yohjis Lippen.  
Wieder keine Antwort. Jedes Wort schien Verschwendung zu sein und erhöhte die Gefahr, alles zu Nichte zu machen. Eine Seifenblasse, die jeden Moment zu zerplatzen droht.   
  
Lange, schlanke Finger suchten sich ihren Weg zu empfindlichen Stellen, hinweg über die kleinen Erhebungen auf dem Oberkörper von Yohji, der darauf hin merklich zusammen zuckte. Seit wann reagierte er so empfindlich auf solche Berührungen? War es der Reiz, dass sie von Aya kamen und nicht von irgendeinem Mädchen? Oder weil es diesmal nicht Yohji war, der die Kontrolle übernahm?  
  
„Aya, seit wann bist du...?" Mittendrin wurde er unterbrochen von demselben Mund, den er vorhin so unsanft in Beschlag genommen hatte. „Pscht... frag nicht." Raunte der tiefe Bass in sein Ohr und ließ ihn tatsächlich verstummen. Ok. Dann fragte er eben nicht.  
  
Der Rotschopf strich weiter nach unten, streichelte sanft über den durchtrainierten Oberkörper, fühlte die hervorstehenden Rippen, die nur allzu deutlich machten, was mit dem Playboy wirklich los war.   
  
Yohji keuchte leise auf und schloss die Augen. Eis, was zu Feuer wurde. Das er dies nun selbst zu spüren bekam, schien fast unmöglich zu sein. Aya verführte ihn hier, würde das ein anderer zu hören bekommen, würde er wohl lachen. Fühlte man es jedoch, so war es alles andere als lächerlich  
  
Ayas Lippen, hart, fest, im nächsten Moment wieder sanft, ließen ihm keine Chance, nach Luft zu schnappen auch wenn sein Körper so sehr nach Sauerstoff verlangte, Yohji wurde nicht freigegeben. Es machte nichts.   
Es machte alles nichts und selbst, wenn sein Körper der Schwärze nachgab, selbst wenn er bereits weiße Funken durch sein Blickfeld springen sah, es war egal. Aya war hier und ließ ihn das Gefühl des Alleinseins vergessen.   
  
Aya glitt mit seiner Hand weiter südwärts, befreite die schmale Hüfte von dem lästigen Handtuch, welches das einzige ‚Kleidungsstück' war, das den Körper von Yohji umschmeichelte. Yohji spürte, wie er ein wenig zögerte. Es war nicht fassbar, dass Aya irgendwann einmal so vorsichtig war. Aber was war in diesem Moment schon fassbar?  
  
Weiße, geschickte Finger glitten tiefer, reizten den Körper unter sich ein wenig und Ayas Mund ließ von Yohji ab, nur damit er die kleinen, süßen Geräusche zu vernehmen konnte, die dieser von sich gab. Geräusche, die immer dann über die mittlerweile geröteten Lippen traten, wenn er das Zentrum seiner Empfindlichkeit berührte, mal nur leicht, dann wieder stärker.   
  
„Yohji..." leise flüstere Aya seinen Namen, küsste ihn, verführte ihn. Yohji konnte nicht anders, als all das zu erwidern. Zu groß war die Faszination darüber, dass Aya es war, der diese Gefühle in ihm auslöste, zu groß war die Sehnsucht nach ihm.   
  
„Yohji..." wieder wurde der Name geflüstert.  
  
„Yohji. Wovor hast du Angst?"  
  
Wieder diese GOTT VERDAMMTE FRAGE!!!!!  
  
--------------------  
  
Weit aufgerissene, grüne Augen starrten an die steril weiße Wand vor sich. Tränen der Verzweiflung schimmerten in ihnen und suchten sich ihren Weg über die blassen Wangen. Die pochende Härte in seinem Unterleib schmerzte. Es war abartig, grauenvoll, pervers, gnadenlos.   
Viel schlimmer war jedoch diese riesige Leere in ihm, der Grund weswegen er weinte.  
  
Wenigstens kannte er jetzt die Antwort auf Ayas Frage, die ihn immer wieder aus seiner Traumwelt riss.  
  
------------------------  
  
„Er benimmt sich seltsam, findet ihr nicht?"  
„Hn."  
„Wahrscheinlich hat ihn nur eins seiner Dates abgesagt. Oder die Frauen stehen jetzt auf andere Maschen als auf seine." Leises Kichern. „Er war immerhin fast 3 Wochen krank und somit nicht auf Tour."  
„KEN, manchmal bist du echt ein gefühlsloser Bastard!"  
Protest von dem Angesprochenen. „Was denn??? Könnte doch möglich sein. Ist ja nicht so, dass es das erste Mal wäre und ihr wisst, wie er dann drauf ist."  
Seufzen. „Ja, aber das artet doch meist nur in Schmollen aus. Jedoch das hier… ist irgendwie anders. Er scheint zwar wieder fit zu sein, aber … Aya, was sagst du dazu… äh…Aya?? Nanu, wo ist er denn hin?"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Hatte es denn keiner von ihnen bemerkt? Machte sich denn keiner tiefgründiger Gedanken, als jene, dass ein Date an allem Schuld war? Ken war nicht der erste, der diese Vermutung aufgestellt hatte und eigentlich war es auch berechtigt, denn wie Omi schon sagte: Yohji schmollte schnell, wenn er nicht das bekam, was er wollte. Doch das wirkte so oberflächlich… platt.   
  
Aya betrat den Laden, der um diese Uhrzeit meist leer war. Alle Fangirls waren jetzt in der Schule und andere Leute verirrten sich nur selten hier her. Höchstens mal eine alte Oma, die Gesellschaft in ihrem tristen, verkommenen Leben suchte und sich vorstellte, wie einer von ihnen als Schwiegersohn agieren könnte. Ein Killer als Schwiegersohn. Aya musste bei dem Gedanken unweigerlich schief grinsen.  
  
Ein Grinsen, welches sofort verschwand, als sein Blick durch den Raum glitt und auf das eingefallene, unnatürlich blasse Gesicht einer Person traf, die früher mal für andere lebte. Nun lebte sie nichtmal mehr für sich selbst. Eine leblose Hülle aus Fleisch und Blut, nutzlos, schwach und doch immer noch darum kämpfend, nicht erkannt zu werden. Wie lächerlich, dabei sieht es doch jeder… oder?  
  
„Hey Aya-Schatz, was führt dich zu Onkel Yohji?"   
/Kudoh, du Lügner. Glaubst du, ich erkenn nicht, dass dein Perlweiß-Lächeln nur noch eine billige Imitation von früher ist. Du KANNST dich dahinter nicht mehr verstecken./  
„Hast du was getrunken, Kudoh?" fragte der Rotschopf eher desinteressiert, fast schon spöttisch und ging dabei gelangweilt zu der dunklen Ecke, in die sich der Playboy auf einem Stuhl zurück gezogen hatte.   
  
„Ja… hab ich." Yohji hob eine Plastikflasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit in die Höhe, um diese Aya zu präsentieren. „Wasser…" /Was soll das, Aya? Was willst du überhaupt hier? Verzieh dich… komm ja nicht in meine Nähe… du bist der Letzte, den ich hier gebrauchen kann../ Doch Aya verzog sich nicht. Im Gegenteil… er stand plötzlich ganz dicht neben dem Älteren, sah auf ihn herab, als wäre er nur ein Haufen Müll, der so und so bald verwest und zurück blieb… nichts. Rein gar nichts. Er griff nach der Flasche, doch ein wenig verwundert darüber, dass der Andere nicht protestiere und schraubte sie auf, schnupperte kurz daran… Yohji regte sich immer noch nicht. „Das nennst du also Wasser?" Der beißende Gestank von Alkohol zog sich Widerlicherweise durch seinen ganzen Körper. Hastig verschloss er den Behälter und stellte ihn wieder vor Yohjis Füße.   
  
Angesichts davon, dass er nur noch zu einem Viertel voll war, konnte er davon ausgehen, dass der Playboy unter Garantie nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig war. „Kannst du deine Sauforgien nicht bei Abends belassen oder musst du sie unbedingt noch in die Arbeitszeit verlegen?" Er setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl, der vor Yohji stand, seine violetten Augen nicht von der kränklichen Gestalt ablassend. Oh Gott, kränklich war schon gar kein Ausdruck mehr für das Wrack, was da vor ihm saß. Wenn jemand die Zombies aus Michael Jacksons ‚Thriller' kennt… Yohji hätte gut mitspielen können. Sah nur ER das. Sah, verflucht noch mal, nur Aya das???  
  
„Wen stört's." Der Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern. /Kudoh... merkst du es nicht einmal selbst?/ „Die hübschen Mädels tauchen erst in 3…4 Stunden auf und sonst hat das keine Sau zu interessieren." /Dich erst recht nicht, Aya Fujimiya. VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH!!!/  
Yohji wollte wieder einen Schluck von der klaren Flüssigkeit nehmen, doch war Aya schneller, riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und kippte den restlichen Wodka einfach in den nächst gelegenen Blumenkübel. Armes Blümchen.   
Welche Folgen das für ihn haben könnte - dass Yohji vermutlich gleich auf ihn losgehen würde - interessierte ihn nicht. Der Playboy war dicht bis oben hin, stellte also keine weitere Gefahr dar. „Verdammt Aya, was soll das?" Hn… wütend schien er ja nicht gerade zu sein. Klang eher wie schmollen.   
„Ich rette den Laden vor dem Konkurs."   
  
Erniedrigt, gepeinigt und ausgebeutet. Irgendwann war Schluß mit dem stetigen Lächeln, irgendwann neigte sich die Energie, die er dafür benötigte, dem Ende entgegen. Yohji konnte nicht mehr lächeln. Es war so klar gewesen, dass Aya sich kein Stück dafür interessierte, was los war, dass er nur an seine beschissenen Regeln und sein Image dachte und das…   
Er war nicht wie in seinem Traum, aber wie oft ist ihm das schon aufgefallen und dann änderte er sich plötzlich und war liebevoll und zärtlich… alles zerplatze in wenigen Momenten. Er sollte sich dagegen stellen… er sollte sich dagegen stellen, bevor er sich darauf einließ und dann wieder aufwachte um festzustellen, dass er alleine war. Er wollte nicht alleine sein, er wollte dieses Gefühl nicht mehr kennen, er hatte ANGST davor!!! /Jaaaaaaa, Fujimiya, deine verfluchte Antwort auf deine verfluchte Frage. Ich habe Angst vor dem Allein-sein, aber du musst es mir ja immer wieder zeigen. Reitest darauf rum, als würde es dir Spass machen. Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun? /  
  
„Weißt du was, Fujimiya… du kannst mich mal kreuzweise." er knallte die leere Plasteflasche in den Mülleimer und versuchte aufzustehen. Wenn da nur nicht sein zugedröhntes Hirn wäre, welches ihn daran hinderte, auch nur einen vernünftigen Schritt zu tun. Wieso musste der Laden auch so schwanken? Konnte er nicht wenigstens so lange still halten, bis er in seinem Bett war. Oh Gott, jetzt fing Aya damit auch noch an. Der Rotschopf sollte sich wirklich überlegen, ob er in der Arbeitszeit trank. Arbeitszeit? Ach ja. Da war ja was.  
  
Das Türglöckchen ertönte, grell und laut in seinen Ohren. „Verdammt, Aya, mach die Musik leiser." Yohji hielt sich den Kopf und sah auf die ältere Dame, die dort im Laden stand. „Uhm… so du großer Hecht. Dann rette uns mal alle und bedien das hübsche Mädchen dort drüben. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Ich glaub, ich bekomme 'ne Grippe. Mir ist so schlecht." Die Wut, die er eben noch auf den Jüngeren hatte, war längst wieder vergessen. Der Alkohol ließ nicht zu, dass er sich Dinge für einen längeren Zeitraum merken konnte und schon gar nicht, dass er sie einordnen konnte. Alles schien so wirr, unkontrollierbar.   
„Na, Rotkäppchen. Was meinst du. Ich sehe doch blass aus, oder?"   
„Ja." Eindeutig, Yohji war nicht mehr bei klarem Verstand. Vielleicht sollte er ihn einfach ignorieren. Nicht mehr mit ihm reden, ihn nicht weiter beachten, so lange, bis er wieder nüchtern war. Wieso strahlt er denn jetzt so???  
„Siehst du Aya, ich werde krank. Ob ich Chibi dazu bekomme, mir ein paar Tage frei zu geben?" /Yohji, was redest du da?/  
„Vielleicht sollte… ich mir auch für immer frei nehmen. Was sagst du?"  
/Was…? Sieh mich nicht so an! Sieh mich nicht so traurig an!!!/   
„Oh Gott, mein Magen!!!" Das traurige Lächeln verschwand auf Yohjis benebelten Gesichtsausdruck und wich der typischen, treudoofen Fratze, die wohl jeder Betrunkene mit sich trug, so glaubte jedenfalls Aya.   
  
Weg. Er hatte für einen Moment diese Verletzlichkeit gesehen, die er schon seit Tagen wahrnahm. Ganz deutlich war sie in den grünen Augen zu lesen und er wusste, er täuschte sich nicht. Nun war sie nicht mehr da, aber seine Worte beunruhigten Aya. Für immer frei nehmen…   
„Yohji, ist…"  
"Entschuldigen Sie!!!"   
  
Aya riss seinen Kopf zu der Dame herum, die nun etwas verlegen und verloren im Laden stand.  
Ihre blauen Augen sahen hilflos zu dem Rotschopf und Yohji, die in einer gewissen Distanz vor ihr standen. Sie schien nicht fragen zu wollen, eher zu müssen. Ein Gesteck in ihrer Hand. Weiße Lilien. Nur weiße Lilien, nichts weiter. Es passte auch nichts weiter. Weiße Lilien waren die Schönheit in Natur, ihr Glanz würde nur verblassen, wenn man ihnen etwas beifügen würde.   
Weiße Lilien in zierlichen Händen, die in schwarzen Handschuhen verborgen waren. Schwarze Handschuhe, ein schwarzer Mantel, ein schwarzer Hut. Bleiche Haut und hochgestecktes, graues Haar. Sie war wohl der Todesengel, der diese Nacht zuschlagen würde. Oder einfach nur eine alte Dame, die auf die Trauerfeier ihres besten Freundes ging, wie Aya später erfuhr. Später, als er sie bediente und Yohji müde und schlapp in sein Zimmer gewankt war. Er konnte ihm keine Fragen stellen und er würde keine Antworten bekommen. Er hätte es ausnutzen sollen, dass der Playboy nicht ganz bei Sinnen war.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
„Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie ihn geliebt hat."  
„Ich dachte, er wäre ihr bester Freund gewesen."  
„Er wusste nichts davon."  
„Ach so…"  
„Er hat sich umgebracht."  
„Warum?"  
„Weil er keinen Sinn mehr im Leben erkannt hatte, sagte sie mir."  
„..."  
„Sie fühlt sich schuldig."  
„Weil er keinen Sinn mehr gefunden hat?"  
„Weil sie ihm keinen zeigen konnte..."  
„……………………………………………"  
„Aya, wieso erzählst du mir das alles?" Yohji, ein paar Stunden später: blass, mit einem lädierten Gesichtsausdruck und noch ziemlich benommen, sah er, trotz dieser Umstände, nicht gerade gelangweilt aus. Wie könnte er auch? Dort saß Aya, auf der Bettkante SEINES Bettes und erzählte ihm irgendeine belanglose Sache. Von der alten Dame, die er vor Stunden im Laden bedient hatte. Eine Dame unter vielen Damen, ein Kunde unter vielen Kunden. Aya hatte nie darüber gesprochen.   
  
„Mir war danach." Das war eine dieser typischen Antworten, die eigentlich nur eines sagen sollten: Frag nicht weiter und sei froh, dass ich überhaupt zu dir gekommen bin.   
Die violetten Augen betrachteten den mageren Körper, der sich nun in den vielen Decken und Kissen wälzte, sich auf die Seite drehte und den grünen Stoff um sich schlang, damit Aya ihn nicht völlig entblößt hier liegen sah. Außerdem schien ihm kalt zu sein. Er hätte vielleicht doch vorher anklopfen und ihn nicht einfach im Schlaf überraschen sollen.   
  
„Dir war Jahre lang nicht danach." ‚Überraschen' war gar kein Ausdruck gewesen dafür, dass sich der Playboy zu Tode erschrocken hatte, als er ‚erbarmungslos' aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf gerissen wurde. Dieses Mal dachte er, er würde wirklich wahnsinnig werden. Da stand ein Rotschopf und dieser Rotschopf hatte ihn geweckt, nicht laut, nicht grob, wie sonst immer, nein, richtig sanft hatte er ihn am Arm gerüttelt und hatte ihn dann gefragt, ob er hier bleiben dürfe. Diese Träume werden immer durchsichtiger und berühren mich immer weniger, hatte er da gedacht. Gewohnheitssache eben. Nun war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das wirklich der Fall war.   
  
Aya saß hier immer noch und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Ein richtiger Dialog. Nicht um ihn, nicht um Yohji, nicht um ihr Leben sondern um irgendeinen wildfremden Menschen. Irgendeine Sache, die völlig unwichtig schien und gerade darüber wollte er reden. Das war wirklich komisch. Seit wann nahmen seine Träume humoristische Züge an?   
  
„Ich sollte jetzt gehen." Das war jetzt aber nicht, wie in seinen Träumen. Das war gar nicht, wie in seinen Träumen. Da blieb Aya bei ihm, umschmeichelte ihn, hauchte ihm zärtliche Worte in sein Ohr… liebte ihn.   
Es war lächerlich, immer wieder musste er sich das eingestehen. Er sprach hier immer noch von ihrem eiskalten Rotschopf. Ein Rotschopf, der da vor ihm saß, mit ihm über Belanglosigkeiten reden und nun gehen wollte. Gehen? Er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen. Aya ging nie in seinen Träumen. Er konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht mit dem eben Gesagten alleine lassen, mit dem Gefühl, dass Aya, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, ihn ein wenig gebraucht hatte. Das ging nicht.  
  
„Nein…" Keine zwei Schritte hatte sich der Rotschopf entfernt, war kaum Richtung Tür gedreht, da hielt ihn ein fester Griff um sein Handgelenk zurück. Und später dann zwei grüne, verschlafene, plötzlich ernst und traurig wirkende Augen, in die er sah. Ganz so, als würde er nicht fühlen, als wüsste er nicht einmal, was das bedeutet, als kenne er dieses Wort nicht. Doch er kannte, wusste und konnte es. „Geh nicht…" Er durfte nicht gehen, niemals. Er musste hier bleiben und weiter erzählen, ihm Gesellschaft leisten, nicht einmal mehr. Nur das, nur in Yohjis Nähe bleiben und ihm dann erneut zeigen, dass alles nur Illusion war, damit es immer und immer wieder von vorne begann, ganz ohne Zeit und Raum, bis Yohji wirklich nicht mehr wusste, was wirklich und falsch war. Dass war alles, was der Ältere wollte.  
  
Aya fragte nicht nach dem ‚warum?'. Aya blickte Yohji auch nicht verständnislos an. Er setzte sich einfach in der vorherige Position zurück auf das Bett, nur ein klein wenig näher an Yohji gerückt, als eben noch. Der Ältere sah aus, wie ein kleines Kind, so eingewickelt in die Decke und sich schützend vor der völligen Blöße und der Kälte die ihn umgab. Kälte die, wie Aya glaubte, der Rotschopf selbst ausstrahlte. /Schützt er sich… vor mir?/   
Viele Worte waren oft Unheil bringend und trotzdem sagten sie nicht viel aus. Sie wurden in aller Häufigkeit verwendet, als wären sie nicht viel wert und meistens waren sie das ja auch nicht. Eben aus diesem Grund, dass sie viel zu häufig angewandt wurden.   
  
Ein ‚Ich liebe Dich' verliert an Reiz, sagt man es Tag täglich ein Dutzend Mal. Es wird zur Gewohnheit.   
  
Ein banales und doch so wahres Beispiel und der Rotschopf war sich dessen sehr wohl bewusst. Doch von ihm konnte keine Rede sein, er war nie ein Mensch großer Worte gewesen, auch nie großer Taten, es sei denn, sie waren, wie jetzt, unvorhergesehen, nicht geplant, nicht gewohnt und völlig gegen die Norm. Gegen SEINE Norm.  
Eine Hand, schlank und blütenweiß, feingliedrig, fast die einer Frau, aber eben nur fast und Yohji beobachtete mit morbider Faszination, wie eben diese Hand nach der grünen Decke griff, sie ein wenig wegzog. Nur ein bisschen, ein ganz klein wenig, nicht mehr, fast so, als würde man eine Tür nur einen Spalt weit öffnen um in den Raum dahinter zu lugen und sie dann ganz schnell wieder schließen, um nicht dabei erwischt zu werden, wie man etwas Verbotenes tat. Aya schloss sie nicht. Nein, im Gegenteil, er öffnete sie sogar noch ein Stück weiter, gerade so, dass er hindurch passte und den Raum dahinter betreten konnte. Es war so kalt und leer dort drin, so dunkel und nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts, konnte er hier mit seinen violetten Augen erspähen. Nicht mal ein Funken Licht, ein wenig Leben war hier. Nichts. Wieder und wieder nichts, egal, in welche Richtung er sich drehte, egal, wo er hin sah, ob er die Gardinen zurück zog oder nicht, es blieb gleichfalls dunkel und leer.   
Es machte ihm Angst und er fühlte sich beklemmt und doch blieb er hier, an diesem Ort, wo sonst kein Mensch sich hinwagen würde. Womöglich war er deswegen verschlossen. Vielleicht war es gefährlich hier. Oder ein Geheimnis ruhte hier, welches Aya noch nicht sah und welches eigentlich niemand sehen sollte. Vielleicht wurde er ja belohnt für seinen Mut, sich bis hierhin vorzuwagen.  
„Wirst du es wieder so machen? Dich erst bis in mein Innerstes vorkämpfen, mich brechen um mich dann doch alleine zurück zu lassen. So wie Asuka? "  
  
„Was?" Der Rotschopf verstand nicht ganz, doch Yohji verstand und hielt die Hand fest, die sich auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte, hielt sie fest, als versuche er so, diesen Moment als Realität einzufangen. Es würde nie gehen und er wusste es.  
Für Ewigkeiten herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, Yohji sagte nichts und Aya sowieso nicht. Da war nur Stille und Leere und Dunkelheit, so, wie sie der Jüngere eben noch gefühlt hatte und weiter fühlen würde. So, wie er sie von sich kannte und sie verabscheute aus tiefsten, zu Eis gefrorenem Herzen, welches eigentlich nicht mehr verabscheuen sollte und es doch tat. Weil er ein Mensch war und Menschen so etwas taten, genau so, wie sie Glück und Trauer, Hass, Schmerz oder Liebe empfanden, genau so verabscheuten sie auch. Aya spielte da keine Ausnahme und auch Yohji würde keine Ausnahme sein. Er würde es zu verhindern wissen, dass er zur Ausnahme wurde.   
„Das ist wirklich lächerlich, Aya. Gleich wache ich auf und dann ist alles vorbei, also bitte geh jetzt. Ich will nicht noch einmal so aufwachen."  
  
„Du träumst?" Nicht wirklich eine Frage, nicht mal eine Feststellung, jeglich eine überraschte Äußerung, die dazwischen lag. Er würde nicht gehen, er hatte diese Aufforderung ganz gewissentlich überhört.   
  
„Natürlich träume ich, jeder Mensch träumt. Hast du noch nie geträumt?" er wusste doch ganz genau, auf was Aya hinaus wollte. Er wollte wissen, was Yohji träumte, wollte so vielleicht in Erfahrung bringen, was nicht stimmte und dann wieder seine Alles entscheidende Frage stellen, die Yohji eh nie beantworten kann. Vielleicht konnte er es jetzt.  
  
„Natürlich…"  
„Aya?"  
  
„Hn?"  
  
„Ich habe Angst davor, alleine zu sein. Das wolltest du doch wissen, nicht?"  
  
Er war so vorsichtig bei seiner Antwort, wie eine Katze, die sich an ihre Beute schlich. Was für ein Zufall, dass ihr Blumenladen ‚Kitten in the house' hieß. So vorsichtig und verletzlich, dass Aya Angst hatte, dass er ihn verletzen würde, würde er ihn weiter berühren. Doch konnte er seine Hand nicht wegziehen, sie wurde von einem gewissen Blondschopf einfach festgehalten. Ein letzter Strohhalm, an den er sich klammern konnte.  
  
„Heute ist Asukas Todestag, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja…"  
„………"  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
„Spielt keine Rolle. Deswegen der Wodka?"  
„Nein…"  
„Wegen deiner Angst?"  
„Vielleicht… wer weiß. Ich kann sie damit nicht besiegen, nicht einmal unterdrücken. Ist das nicht Ironie, es hilft nicht und trotzdem tue ich es."   
  
Yohji lachte leise auf, aber ihm war nicht zum lachen. Aya auch nicht. Der Ältere setzte sich auf, starrte ihn an, aus katzengrünen, trüben Augen, die aussahen, als würden jeden Moment kleine Perlen aus Trauer aus ihnen quellen, Tautropfen ähnlich, die sich erst ihren Weg über ein Blatt oder eine Blüte suchten, den ganzen Schmutz von eben diesem mitnahmen und sich dann für immer und ewig auf den Boden der Mutter verloren. Der Rotschopf reagierte, ließ sich nicht lange bitten, brauchte keine Zeit zum überlegen und auch nicht für viele Worte, sondern handelte, legte seine Arme um den nun vollkommen freigelegten Oberkörper, der eigentlich so gut behütet unter der Decke vorborgen bleiben sollte.   
„Vielleicht verdiene ich das." Yohji weinte, doch man hörte nichts, sah es nur und Aya spürte zu dem die feuchte Wärme an seinem Shirt.   
„Warum?" Das war absurd und so vollkommen inakzeptabel, was Yohji sagte. Niemand verdiente es, alleine zu sein. Oder vielleicht doch? War es nicht Aya selbst, der sich diese Last auf seine Schultern legte, diese Strafe, die kein Gericht, kein Polizist ihm erteilen konnte? Nur er sich selbst und er tat es? Weil er Killer war. Weil er damals nicht helfen konnte, nicht seiner Schwester, nicht seinen Eltern. Was hätte er tun sollen?  
„Weil ich sie in den Tod habe laufen lassen." Nur ein leises, unklares Flüstern und Aya hatte Mühe, ihn richtig zu verstehen, da die Stimme durch seinen eigenen Oberkörper gebrochen wurde und kaum noch ein Laut über die Lippen des Anderen trat. Hatte er Angst, schämte sich für diese Worte? Oder wegen ihrer Aussage?  
„Hättest du es verhindert, hättest du gekonnt?"  
„JA!!!" Die Antwort kam so plötzlich und unerwartet laut, dass der Rotschopf für einen Augenblick zurückschreckte. Was fragte er auch solche Sache, es war doch auch ihm klar gewesen.   
„Dann sei ruhig und denk nicht einmal mehr an ‚Schuld', die du nicht zu verantworten hast. Mach daraus nicht den Sinn, für den du lebst."  
„Ich habe sonst keinen mehr."  
  
Er weinte weiterhin und weinte und weinte noch den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht und wäre er in diesem Moment aufgewacht, er hätte nicht mehr leben wollen. Doch er wachte nicht auf, denn Aya war da und Aya war auch Stunden später weiterhin da und egal wie häufig er ihn küsste, umarmte, ihm sagte, wie sehr er ihn brauchte, er war immer da und lächelte. Er lächelte nur für ihn, wegen niemandem sonst, nur wegen ihm, weil der Raum plötzlich Licht durchflutet war, in dem er sich befand und weil dort Schätze verborgen lagen, die jeder haben wollte, aber wenige besaßen sie nur. Ein wenig Friede und Liebe in ihrem sonst so dahin geworfenen Leben, welches niemand haben wollte und das denen der alten Damen, die ab und an das Koneko besuchten, so furchtbar ähnelte.   
  
Nur ein kleiner Sinn war notwendig, um ihr Leben von denen der grauhaarigen Weiber zu unterscheiden, nur ein kleiner Sinn, denn sie waren doch noch so jung. Und wenn dieser Sinn nur in der Sicherheit bestand, nicht sofort aus dem Traum namens Leben aufzuwachen. Yohji wollte zumindest diesen finden. Er hatte ihn gefunden.  
„Du hast von mir geträumt?" Aya lächelte immer noch oder schon wieder. Was machte das für einen Unterschied? Dieses Lächeln verlor an keinem Wert. Es gehörte zu Aya, seinem Rotschopf, seiner Rose mit den Dornen und das war das einzig Wichtige für Yohji, der seinen Kopf auf die nackte, blasse Brust legte, dem Herzschlag lauschte, der zu seinem Sinn gehörte, seine Finger in kreisenden Bewegungen um den Bauchnabel fahren ließ und sich wieder in Ayas Arme kuschelte, als wären sie die ganze Welt. Sie waren die ganze Welt. Seine glückliche, kleine Welt. Es würde für immer so sein.  
  
„Ja… von dir und meiner Angst, die ich habe. Oder besser ‚hatte'. Nun nicht mehr, du bist ja da." Er lächelte, hatte solch ein Herzklopfen, war verliebt über beide Ohren in den Mann unter ihm, dessen rechte Schulter er nun sanft küsste. Er fühlte Frieden und Wärme in und um sich und auch von Aya ausgehen, dem er sich zeigte, als hätte er das immer getan. Denn auch Aya strahlte Frieden und Wärme aus, als er seine Arme wieder um Yohjis Nacken zog und diesen zurück auf seine Brust bettete. Ja, Herzklopfen, Verliebtheit… Frieden… Sicherheit… der Sinn des Lebens.  
„Yohji, wovor hattest du denn Angst?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eine ältere Dame um die 50 herum sah Aya aus Stahlblauen Augen an, als könne sie all den Schmerz, all das Leid, welches sie fühlte, nie wieder zum Ausdruck bringen, als wäre alles hinter diesem Blau verschlossen. Für immer. Denn auch ihr Sinn war verschwunden und auch sie musste ihn wieder finden. Die in schwarze Handschuh gehüllten Hände falteten sich auf ihrem Schoß. Sie hatte Platz genommen auf einem der Stühle, den der Rotschopf ihr angeboten hatte, während er dem Gesteckt die schwarze Schleife und das Schriftband umband.   
Blasse, weiße Hände gehüllt in schwarze Handschuh und Worte, die keinen Trost spendeten, denn alles, was blieb war nichts, keine Liebe, kein Sinn, keine Sicherheit nur das Nichts und die ewige Suche nach etwas, was man nicht suchen brauchte, weil es nicht da war. Nichts, was man geben konnte, nichts, was man zeigen konnte.   
  
„Ich habe ihn geliebt."  
„Ich dachte, sie waren gute Freunde."  
„Er wusste nichts davon."  
„Ach so…"  
„Er hat sich das Leben genommen"  
„Warum?"  
„Weil er keinen Sinn mehr im Leben erkannt hatte."  
„..."  
„Ich fühle mich schuldig."  
„Weil er keinen Sinn mehr gefunden hat?"  
„Weil ich ihm keinen zeigen konnte..."  
**************The End *************************  
Es ist vollbracht. Meine eigene FanFiction ist fertig und ich muss sagen: ich bin traurig, aber irgendwo auch heilfroh, dass es endlich vorbei ist. Ich höre gerade von Bubblegum Crisis ‚Wasurenaide'. Ein richtiges Ending Theme. Wenn ihr es habt, bitte hört es. Hm… jetzt bin ich doch mehr traurig als heilfroh. Mag wohl am Lied liegen. Regen, ein wenig Kälte. Das wäre es. Aber draußen scheint die Sonne und Kinder kreischen vor meinem Zimmerfenster. Es ist warm. Fürchterliche Jahreszeit, dieser Sommer. Vielleicht sollte ich es mir zur Aufgabe und zum Sinn machen, den Sommer abzuschaffen, aber damit mache ich wohl dann viele traurig. Worin der Sinn des Lebens besteht… nun ja, wer weiß. Jeder sieht es anders. Vielleicht heißt der Sinn des Lebens auch einfach nur ‚leben'. Mehr und weniger nicht.  
  
Den letzten Teil widme ich mit Besonderheit an Ravanna alias Rave. Warum? Ganz einfach: Sie liebt solche Fictions und ich hoffe, dass der Trend nicht einen einzelnen, so guten Autor zerstören wird. Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, Liebes. Deine Fictions sind keine Fictions mehr, wenn sie nicht dein eigen Fleisch und Blut sind. Und wenn ich Coco zitieren darf, dann werde ich das hier tun. „Rave wird zu den Großen gehören." Wenn du es nicht schon längst tust.   
Schreib weiter was du bist. Ich hab dich lieb.  
Des Weiteren seien meine Betas hier auch noch einmal gegrüßt. Vielen Dank an Ran-chan, Drache und Rave für eure ehrliche Kritik und eure Mühe für diese Story. Ich bin froh euch zu haben. Seit ganz lieb von mir geknuddelt.  
  
Noch ein Gruß geht an Judy-sama. Sie ist neben Rave meine zweite Muse. Mit ihren Fictions und ihren Orginalen weckt sie Gefühle in mir, die ich schlecht beschreiben kann, mir aber sehr hilfreich sind. Ich danke dir… Vielen, vielen Dank.   
Ich empfehle jedem, wirklich jedem, sich ihre Fictions auf yaoi.de durchzulesen. Wieso sie nur so wenig comments bekommt, verstehe ich so wieso nicht. Ihre Art etwas zu sehen, ist unbeschreiblich. Schaut einfach mal unter Judy_Adams nach und lasst euch ein wenig in den Bann ziehen.  
  
So, ich glaube, das war es. Das Lied ist mittlerweile 4 Mal durchgelaufen. Ich werde jetzt auf ‚speichern' klicken, dass Dokument schließen und Opera öffnen.   
Sinn… gibt es irgendwo immer.  
Tschüüüüüüüüüüß:)))  
Eaglechen 


End file.
